


Superior & Subordinate

by Fir3fly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, IchiRuki Month, IchiRuki smut, Mentor/Teacher x student, See what I did there, Submissive Rukia, Teasing, Vice Captain Ichigo, there will be more to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fir3fly/pseuds/Fir3fly
Summary: How different would things be if instead of Kaien Shiba being Rukia's Vice Captain when she first joined - it was Ichigo? Admiration & trust. Rukia has a lot of it for the orange haired reaper. She's willing to do anything to please him. IchiRuki. Submissive Rukia x Ichigo.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Chapter One**

Ichigo wipes his brow of blood entering back into the Seireitei. The 13th lieutenant places Zangetsu back in it's rightful place behind. Kiyone & Sentarō appear, kneeling for their superior. The two disclose information their Captain wanted to inform him of. He nods soon using Shunpo, returning to the barracks.

Kurosaki waits by the door as Jushiro's fan girl takes signed paperwork, arguing with Sentarō about how fast they needed to be for the delivery. Captain Ukitake laughs, waves his lieutenant in soon after.

The two are alone, taking a stroll around the division's quarters.

"Byakuya Kuchiki will have her with us next week. I'm glad we're getting a new member."

Ichigo's mood isn't mirroring his superior. "I'm not. She can barely hold a sword."

The white haired man coughs, placing a fist against his mouth. He takes a second, using his lieutenant's help as they both sit on the engawa. "How do you know that? I've heard good things only."

The ginger nods, declining the tea he is offered. "I know that because I've been watching her in the academy. I won't lie, she is decent with Kido. That's it though. Byakuya is an ass for doing what he did, taking her out of there while she is still such an amateur.." The lieutenant was so over it. Noble families using their influence and securing a spot they didn't deserve. It wasn't fair. Not to others, not to the girl. In fact, it's dangerous.

The older shinigami agrees, not questioning why Ichigo was watching her.. Perhaps he had a inkling who would join the division early. "It is a shame. But that's why I have you as my LT Ichigo! You will train her, help her feel at home and finally get her acquainted with everyone."

His scowl deepens. "What? Why? That isn't my job, it's your's Jushiro."

The older man laughs, sipping hot tea. "I'm a busy man my lieutenant. Rukia Kuchiki is all yours."

**X**

Rukia was quiet when they met, voice low in volume and low in confidence. She was stunning. Her lilac gaze barely met his. The shinigami was so shy. It was..really cute.

Ichigo had introduced her to the fellow 13th division members. They walked around the barracks, the ginger got Rukia familiar with their schedules too. Half the day vanished, prompting the two a much needed break.

Superior and subordinate sat by the pond out back. He then brought her a drink, standing just behind her sitting form. Her big doe eyes captured the shinigami when the girl lifted her head, making him go quiet for a moment. He stared for far too long and the blush on her cheeks made him feel something he shouldn't of.

Ichigo broke from that trance, sitting next to her. He helped open the drink. The blushing girl had asked him if Jushiro was active in being a Captain. He explained that due to Ukitake's illness, he was usually in charge. Their eyes met again. "If you want, you can just call me Vice Captain. That's the way it is anyway." Kurosaki claimed, leaning back on his hands while his eyes went elsewhere.

"Ah, I see.." Rukia understood. Taking a sip of her drink before continuing. "Vice Captain," God, why did he love the way she said that? "What will you have me do today?" Fear crept up on the back of her neck. The short girl could already hear him now, asking her to rest for a few days, give that special, horrible treatment no one else here would recieve..

"Come with me to Mt. Koifushi. So we can train." So casual as he got up.

Rukia was..dumbfounded. It was that easy? Perhaps the lack of this for the past while made the situation far more memorable in her heart but it was such a big deal! She was a 13th division squad member going to train. Not Rukia from Rukongai. Not Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia.

Ichigo Kurosaki was the only person who ever treated her as such.

She beamed, unable to understand the new feeling that replaced the empty pit that was her stomach. Something was fluttering around. Her chest tightened as well when she followed him. Was this the new normal? She felt light on her feet, excited even.

**xxx**

She grew close to her mentor over the course of a few weeks. The trust she had in her teacher, Vice captain, was immeasurable. Feelings Renji her friend never created in her heart in over 20 years. Captains and soldiers poked fun, calling Rukia Ichigo's shadow whenever they'd visit. Even if she disliked every time that joke was made, blushing profusely.

**x**

They trained everyday.

No breaks, no going easy – this was what she needed.

Sweat and aches not comfortable beds and fake gestures. Rukia truly admired Ichigo for what he was doing.. pushing down any other feeling that accompanied it..

Ukitake's Vice Captain held nothing back against their new subordinate. He would prove there was no fear that she could break. But regret almost greeted her body.. Rukia swallowed it down though. Committed to the training. Even if she wanted to fall to her knees every day.

The start was easy enough. They began with basic kido techniques. Honestly? Ichigo was impressed.

She was skilled enough for someone who didn't get to stay in the academy long enough. Highest in the class. But it was average alongside members of the 13th division.. So there was still improvement that needed to be made within the next few months.

Still, she was keeping up better than he expected at her skill range. However, the consequence of leaving Shiho Academy too early showed through. The girl desperately lacked basic swordsmanship. She was terribly under matched against the likes of him. So when it was time for the next installment in training, that's when it got difficult.

"Is that all? C'mon already Rukia. Pick up the damn Asauchi, watch your footwork."

The aching girl took another harsh breath, blinked a few times to buy time. She braced herself to bend down, recovering the piece of steel Kurosaki knocked out of her hand.

"A..again." Rukia committed, gripping the katana with calloused, tired fingers.

He loved a challenge, but not an unconfident one. His eyes narrowed at the small, pretty girl. "You sure about that? You look like you're about the fall over."

She shook her head, desperate to continue.

Ichigo deadpanned then scowled. He got his true answer. All she cared about was impressing him – not getting better.

The shinigami started to place Zangetsu on his back, ready to leave. Rukia watched on he turned around, heading down the rocky path of the mountain. He denied each plea. Her hands fisted. The training session was not suppose to end in pity. She wasn't even that winded.

A million thoughts and ideas ran in the young woman's mind. But got quieter as her Vice Captain walked further away.

No, not yet. I can still fight.

He needs to know I can still fight.

In a desperate attempt to impress him and convince she was an able body, two digits were held outward. "Bakudo # 1. Sa –!" The shinigami was cut off, her incantation unfinished before the orange haired superior was behind her. His weight pressed against her back. Her own hands locked behind her small figure. No gust of wind, no warning, no idea – just his heat. Ichigo Kurosaki was fast. More than fast. Shunpo was a skill he would not be beat at.

When did he ..?

The taller soul reaper leaned his weight forward, over her left shoulder to take a look. His grimace burned her skin, his eyes looked into her soul with distaste. "When I walk away - it's over. You pack up and follow. Do you understand?" Rukia swallowed hard, shakily she nodded. "Did you just try – " He emphasized his point by gripping her bound hands. "-to fucking restrain me?"

Silence befell the young woman. She was helpless. His spirit pressure held the weaker shinigami in a choke-hold of superiority. How could Rukia ever think what she tried would work? Wasn't the soul reaper much more intelligent than that? She tried to apologize, recognizing how disrespectful and wrong her acts were. But the Vice Captain didn't care, sending her to drown in heart break and regret. Her intentions weren't to disobey her superior. Rukia just wanted to prove something to Ichigo, show him what he's taught her. Please him.

Not make him upset..

"Damnit Rukia. How am I suppose to know you won't try something like this again?"

She thought for a moment, struggling to get the words out fast enough. Her Captain was so disappointed. A cloud just above her head rained heavy. His hands were still placed on her's behind her back. "I – I won't. I will never try to restrain you again. I –"

"Shit. Well, that's a shame. I didn't want that answer.."

Rukia was silent, her features knitted together lightly. What did that mean? Did she not hear her superior correctly? Her –

Ichigo suddenly licked the shell of her ear, long and slow. His student was shocked. He coated her skin with saliva, sending shots of electricity coursing through his subordinate's tiny body. Her eyes widened and heart beat 100 mph. What was happening? Why did she feel like..melting in his arms? Letting this happen? Why..was she smoothly transitioning into a good little student as he continued? Closing sparkling eyes, stuttering his name from her bitten, flushed lips. No, Rukia didn't want him to stop..

Ichigo's groin was on fire tasting her sweet skin. Her hands held onto his forearms that wrapped around her waist from behind. The Vice Captain's bulge dug into her back as he began to kiss and lick Rukia's small jawline, soon leaving hickies on his student's neck. The raven haired shinigami made her teacher's hardening cock twitch moaning his name like that, in such a needy way.

Kurosaki turned her around eagerly. Their faces were flushed, breathing each other's air as he brought up a hand to warm beneath her face. She stood still, waiting for the next lesson. It came sooner than she expected. Their kiss was long and hard, everything he wanted to do when he first laid eyes on Rukia. Months ago. Back in the Academy..

The young woman was so inexperienced, making Ichigo even harder at the thought how much she'd improve soon..

Ichigo's student's feelings bubble to the top, making her realize admiration was definitely not the only thing she felt for him. The two head over by a nearby rock that the superior sat upon. The soul reaper listened carefully, not asking any questions when he told her to get on her knees.

Rukia watched with parted lips, tasting them when Ichigo took out his erection. His spiritual pressure tickled her skin, almost intimidating as his cock was against her face. He watched with half lidded eyes, the pair away from everyone, as his sexy student just took it. His length rubbed on her mouth, up and down her cheeks before he finally gripped it. Rukia got to taste precum when he applied his tip to those swollen lips like lipstick. The little shinigami loved it, licking up the salty, tangy taste.

Enough with the teases though.

She choked on him when he entered a bit, making Ichigo's eyes roll to the back of his head. The ginger's chest deliciously tightened. His subordinate wanted to please him, impress him as best as she can.. The lieutenant wanted to test it.

Rukia hummed, having her hair gripped behind as her mentor fucked her mouth. Carefully, needfully. But his solider persevered, hollowing those cheeks softly for her first time, diligently allowing her mouth to be used.

Ichigo cursed, over and over, getting lost inside her wet cavern of sloppy suction. It felt so fucking good. His Captain waited to get a report, duties he needed to attend to, but he didn't care. He could fuck this tight shinigami all night.

Rukia was so submissive, she would let him. He knew it.

Soon the cum was drooling down the corners of her lips. Ichigo emptied what was left inside his balls inside his student's throat, even when she showed him her full mouth.

The orange haired shinigami bit his lips. Fucking hell, he had never felt so good. He couldn't wait for what they'd do in the future.. but for now, the sun was setting. He had to give his subordinate a break.

Ichigo fondled her ass through the uniform, watching her flushed expression as he held her.

"Ah, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, I wanted to –"

The pair suddenly turned their heads to the side, acknowledging their Captain Jushiro. He suddenly waved at them, but immediately turning around to ditch. "Forgot my hot tea, be right back!"

Ichigo was calm, rubbing his nervous student's back. They weren't caught..

Once the coast was clear, he placed the top of a fist beneath her chin. One thumb against her lower lip.

"Open."

The sexy shinigami followed instructions, revealing her mouth full of his cum still. Ichigo's cock got harder, forcing him to grab at the erection as he allowed Rukia to swallow the warm loads of seed. The raven haired reaper wanted to melt, nothing made her beam like pleasing the man in her heart, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**xxx**

Their relationship was a secret. it was forbidden for such a relationship to exist in Soul Society. So the two had to take it down a notch.

**x**

The two trained over the course of another month. Rukia doubted herself too much in that time frame but her Vice Captain was always there to dispute that. He'd kick her into the ground just to prove she had what it took to get back up.

The two simulated another fight against a hollow. Rukia was losing..

"Again." The soul reaper braced, gripping her katana.

She was getting more confident, Ichigo could feel it. He was so proud. For hours she'd stand, bruised and resilient. There was no student he had ever come across quite as diligent as Rukia Kuchiki. It was fantastic to have such a student willing to learn and grow.

Willing to do really anything to please him.

The very thought fogged Ichigo's attention and loosened his focus. Rukia took full advantage of the situation and her Captain being on cloud 9. Before he realized, his weaker opponent performed a kido spell, a ball of white energy consumed his vision. Immediately Ichigo was immobile, falling to the ground while he remained conscious and aware of what was going on. Shit. She did that.

"I.. I've beat you, correct Vice Captain?" There was disbelief and excitement in Rukia's voice. But she caught herself and knelt down to show respect to her superior, head low. The smile on her face remained, due to her first victory against Kurosaki. However, the fresh member of the 13th division was still a newbie. Her spell was quite weak, allowing him to break out quite easily.

Rukia didn't see nor hear his blade coming at her neck, stopping at the very end just before it would bring her life to it's end.

"Celebrating during a battle that isn't over is stupid, don't you think?" Ichigo mocked, watching her slowly bring her head up. The embarrassed flush looked pretty on Rukia. He liked it a lot.

"I..I apologize."

"For what? It isn't over. Fight me, use kido if you're not confident in your sword. Show me what I've shown you, before this hollow you failed to keep immobile eats you."

Rukia felt fire inside her heart, reigniting her drive to fight. That embarrassing failure a distant memory then as she got back up on her knees. Ichigo was blocking his abdomen with Zangetsu. Her katana didn't stand a chance in it's or her current condition. Kido wasn't the right answer neither.. she knew he knew that as well..

Fast thinking led to fast movement, she accelerated perfectly behind. The speed was decent, less so compared to the likes of him, but impressive nonetheless. I have you now! ..Rukia thought, anyway. Her flash step was a success behind The Vice Captain but her strike was a failure.

Ichigo Kurosaki had already anticipated it, turning around to knock the sword out of her hand. The two however fall because of it.

Rukia yelped, suddenly losing balance and landing just perfectly on top of her lieutenant. Embarrassed and about to get up, he paused the shinigami with his congrats.

"You've won." He smiled up at her, appreciative of the view. His hands found her waist, mindlessly rubbing her up and down. Her cheeks burned strawberry red, trying to keep it under control.

But she was still confused. The subordinate tilted her head. What he said made no sense.

"How? My strike was unsuccessful. Realistically I've failed, no?"

Air puffed from his nose. "You knocked me on my ass. Twice. You finally beat me. You're making a lot of progress Rukia. I'm proud."

He could hear the breath she sucked up, like it was something she couldn't believe and wanted to savor. Those violet eyes sparkled. Her heart had strengthened.

He is proud. I accomplished a goal as a genuine soul reaper. I earned his approval. It wasn't gifted to me. I didn't take it. Byakuya didn't scare it from him.

I earned it.

Her smile left him speechless. His heart grew bigger at the sight. He could of stayed there for hours in that position, with her on top. It was a sight for sore eyes. It felt so right..

He rolled her over, splaying her arms over to the sides by her head. Dipping his head low to capture her peach, tantalizing lips in a hot kiss.

"Oh, Ichigo ~."

His knee went between her thighs as he began to place kisses down her neck. Rukia's temperature abandoned the logic of the current weather, burning her skin and sending tingles down her spine as his mouth found her soft nipples. He had lightly pushed open her uniform, exposing a cute, flat chest. One tiny breast sucked entirely at a time. Rukia's little toes curl along with her feet, crisscrossing her ankles as her back arched. The assault sent her into overdrive. Her virgin pussy leaked with helpful fluids to lubricate for Ichigo.

He let go with a soft, wet pop. Still twisting and kneading her hardened peaks.

"You like that? Your Vice Captain making you his?"

Her body was flushed, her face was jealous of it too.

"Y– yes..!" She desperately replied, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Ichigo rubbed his knee at her crotch. The uniform such a mean obstacle between them. But Rukia still loved the friction, biting her lips as her mentor fucked her eyes with his heated stare. "You want me to fuck you don't you?"

"Yes!" The virgin pleaded, unable to touch him, to rub her hands over his strong chest as he held her arms to her sides above her head. Torturing her with his soft nudges against her desperate heat. The Vice Captain ate it up, watching her struggle for him. He got close to her ear, sending sexy hot waves of fire down below when he licked it once more. "You want me to fuck you when people are around, don't you? Maybe when you're filing paper work.. or when we visit the human world?"

Her heart hammered away, chest tightened at his filthy, dirty ideas..

"Yes!"

Ichigo's subordinate melted in his arms, but distraught as he pulled away from her. He picked the shinigami up, suddenly placing her straight.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."


	2. Good Job, Rukia

Thanks for the kudos! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Good Job, Rukia_

Kiyone & Sentarō bowed after placing paperwork on LT. Kurosaki's desk, once again repeating as their Captain walked in the office. The pair was excused, free to argue and fight outside as they closed the door behind them. The white haired man laughed, shaking his head softly as the muffled disagreement broke through. But his smirk was for the stack of reports his lower ranking member had to fill out. Which Ichigo seemed to be taking his time with..

''Kurosaki. As you can see.. they have been growing larger. Why?''

A orange brow rose. ''You say that - yet only come to me to bark orders. I never have time to fill out paperwork once I'm done.''

There was something almost irritating in the way the ginger was so smug, sitting in his chair, hands folded like he didn't hold a care in the world.. Jūshirō was happy his subordinate officer seemed so. The man beamed, changing the subject as he placed a pencil on the stack. _Message received._ ''Kurosaki, we have quite a few new recruits! I'd appreciate you taking them to train in the human world, considering it's already been a few weeks.''

Ichigo was surprised. ''That quickly?''

''Yes. I want them to be more acquainted quicker than usual. It would be a nice change and prepare them.''

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat as he re-adjusted in Jushiro's seat, prompting the older man to wonder why so. The ginger played it perfectly, talking quick to evade any unnecessary questions. ''Alright. I'll take them today then. And -'' His grip on her hair got tighter. A low groan almost escaped. ''I'll get these reports to you.''

''Thank you. Come visit me after you're done. Or visit Sentaro."

As soon as the door closed Rukia's head sprung up, relaxed as she leaned on Ichigo's thigh, mouth full of cock. Still bobbing and sucking, smiling the best she could up at her superior. The heated ginger continued to massage her head, running fingers through raven locks the good little pet Rukia was. Those big eyes sought validation, sparkling up toward the LT and oh boy did he give it..

''So _good.. fuc_ k - you're getting so much _better_.''

The subordinate blushed wildy, feeling so full in her chest by his words. Hard work paid off. They had practiced for so long, so many times~ The erection left her mouth, getting pecked on it's tip before she allowed it to lay against her face. Licking the shaft before moving to freehand suck on her Captain's ballsack. The young reaper brought a hand up to knead at her superior's muscles, feeling up his chest and abdomen exposed by the open uniform. Hot air left Ichigo's mouth, slowly he moved his hips, biting swollen lips as foreskin gently pulled back, being rubbed up and down against a sexy fucking face. It looked so wrong, such a loyal, beautiful, rightful soul reaper - tainted by a huge cock on her features.

The stronger soul reaper closed his eyelids, his gaze rolled backward as she pumped him, twisting her hand as it reached the top, sucking each side of his balls with admiration and care..

''Rukia..keep at it, I- _I'm abou_ t to finish."

The blushing tiny fucktoy smiled, abandoning her post and replacing the ministrations with her hand, '' _Please_ , Captain - make me so full, it _dribbles down my lips_ ~'' Something deliciously low and tight pulsed inside the female soul reaper, leaving her no choice but to take her superior back inside that wet needy mouth. The ginger became livid, holding her hair in a pony tail as the other kept her head still, fucking a little bit harder than he done before. Impressed by the improvement she was showing, controlled by the lust she instilled inside him. The pent up frustration and need finally ready to be released.

Thick rapid spurts of cum shot out of his cock slit down the back of her throat, soon milked out in even fatter chunks as she enveloped his tip completely, pumping to further get every hot inch of load.

''Fu .. _Fuck..Swallow - swallow that fat cock.."_

Like a good subordinate officer the young woman obliged, locking eyes like he had asked as she drank it all. The thrusts slowed down as he emptied his ballsack into her awaiting stomach, twitching softly after he pulled out due to her cock kisses. Such a good soldier.. Rukia never failed to impress him. Ichigo made room for her to sit in his lap, kissing and sucking on delicate skin from her neck. The unseated reaper flushed in his care, drowning in his praise. ''You're so incredible, Rukia.''

The good little academy drop out even helped clean up her Captain. '' _Such a good girl_..'' The Kuchiki staggered, questioning the new feeling capturing her soul in that moment. It felt so good, so amazing. The raven haired reaper was beaming, feeling weightless as they kissed sweetly.

Suddenly, the door opened. But perfectly, things seemed innocent enough as soul reaper's quizzed their LT on duties. Rukia was nowhere in sight. Smirking up at Ichigo under Jushiro's desk..

**x**

Training was started to become challenging, making Rukia strive harder every day, promising to be better than the last. Everyone found their groove, enjoying their training with various 13th squad members. Even Captain Jushiro was up on Mt. Koifushi today! The rookies showed promise, practicing sword techniques, takedowns and hado with one another, changing their partners and if they were lucky, getting to train against Ukitake or Kurosaki!

Rukia took a break, drinking a juice box on the sidelines of the mountain. But of course Ichigo wouldn't let such a thing slip from his gaze. He soon joined her, making female subordinates envious as he drank from the petite reaper's straw. ''So..did you consider my request?'' Paperwork duty..

''Yes, of course. I'll get it done today."

Ichigo grinned. 'Damn - that fast of a response, huh?'' Suddenly he got a little closer, making Rukia feel a lot more warmer as his lips almost grazed against her ear. ''You really will do _anything_ I asked of.. won't you?"

Rukia panted, getting so flustered in front of everyone.. Ichigo was obsessed with the look.

Suddenly he gently lead her back to the fighting zone, moving them along carefully to avoid getting hit. Right in the center, between all the practicing soldiers.

''Go. Use Bakudo. Capture my wrist.''

Rukia knew something was up.. the way he had said it, just held his hands out in such a way. She was skeptical and Ichigo knew it. But he also knew she'd give in anyway.. Suddenly, as Rukia started up the incantation, Ichigo embarrased her by using a reverse incantation - causing the spell to fire back and capture her own wrist.

She sucked in her cheeks, feeling red but instead of embarrassment, it soon turned into..heat. Her Captain was pushed up against her back, making her shiver the right way. Strong rugged hands pulled at her bound wrist. Out in front of everyone was risky yet, felt soo good..

But luckily no one stared longer than they needed to. Why? Because it was a simple act. A higher ranking officer teaching his subordinate how to escape a binding spell. Nothing out of the ordinary.

It wasn't like LT. Kurosaki Ichigo was manipulating his spiritual pressure..

Forming it just inside her robes, making the soul reaper's mouth fall agape and cheeks to burn hot as he groped her.. it felt like warm, strong thick tendrils, slowly massaging her body in different areas..

Squeezing her breast, wrapping around her thighs, clenching a fat ass cheek.

"You like it, don't you? Do you want to cum in front of Captain Ukitake?"

All Rukia could muster up as a response was labored breaths, puffing hot pleasured air.. dizzy for it, wanting the reistsu rubbing elsewhere..She prayed no one could see her flustered face. It would be so embarrassing..

"Does this make you wet?"

"Y- yes.." So desperate in that sweet response, she had to fix her volume half way through. ".. Kuros-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk - "

The invasion suddenly fluctuated before fading ever so lightly. "Vice Captain," Rukia corrected, turning her head up toward the ginger. Hoping his ministrations continued.

"Mhmm..mhuh~" Rukia's breath hitched, relishing the feeling of his reiatsu snaking it's way back under her uniform. Something deliciously low and tight caught on fire within her, sending her to a higher, hotter place as her creamy pale lips were spread apart.

"As you can see, Kuchiki hasn't been able to break free. Your bakudo spells are not to be treated so lightly.." Jushiro talked to his group of soldiers, gathering more to come. Ichigo smirked sinfully, having an audience as he fucked Rukia didn't upset him one bit. He finally gave the strawberry red girl what she wanted, pushing his spiritual pressure between her slick, wet folds, rubbing against her clit.

Ichigo was on cloud nine, feeling every inch..

The younger reaper was nervous, wincing and whimpering. Trying to keep quiet and force her head down.. The whole while the rest of his reiatsu played with her tits, massaging little nipples and pushing breast together. Squeezing and stretching her ass to further simulate more friction against the spiritual tendril she was currently rubbing one out to. Slyly her legs moved in competing position, rubbing up against the other as her toes curled. Fuck, she felt so on edge! Why couldn't her Captain and the rest of them walk away.. she was going to cum!

"Kurosaki, let me."

Hmmm? Rukia looked up, missing the sweet, sweet thick reiatsu. But what did Jushiro mean?

"Bakudou 63: Winding Binding Chains!" Rukia's eyes widened before forcing them shut, her Captain had held out his palm toward her. Ropes of light emerged from his fingers to wrap around the arms and torso of the weaker reaper, to restrain her and bind her hands to her chest!

Rukia became agitated, slightly struggling and turning Ichigo on. This was incredible. Amazing timing. Jushiro continued with his presentation, unaware that his student he had trapped with golden chains of light begun to be fucked once more.

"Do your best to escape that, Rukia. Ichigo, assist her if need be."

The small group of rookies walked off but unseated member Kuchiki and Kurosaki was still very much surrounded..

Ichigo fisted the back of her uniform, making his favorite student pant quietly as he moved the young woman back and fourth, allowing her clothed thighs to be used as pussy. "Aw fuck," Ichigo growled, fucking his student out in the open.

Other reapers were too busy to notice.. at first.

Rukia's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she bit her swollen lips. Vice Captain Kurosaki made her feel amazing. His cock pressed up against her, rubbing her clit every time he moved his hips further into her back, the whole while his spirit pressure continued to grope her..

Desperately, quietly, the young woman moaned his name, reaching her end with a leg shaking orgasm. Her arms wished to move, her abdomen contracted with each wave of electricity wrecking her body but the girl was trapped within Jushiro's Bakudo. "ooh F - fuck~ oh, Vice Captain ~~ mhmm"

Ichigo gripped her chin, turning her face toward him to lick her cheek. Soul reapers on the sideline's eyes went wide, suddenly walking off or looking in a different direction. But the 13th squad LT didn't give a shit, taking a even longer lick to taste Rukia's delicious perspiration as she cummed on his cock. Soul reapers around clueless as her cute lewd expression and body tightening then relaxing, repeating the heated cycle with half lidded eyes made Ichigo ruin her uniform. Staining the black garment with milky white jizz. A tight grip held her hips in place. Softly and deeply did he say her name, making the girl beam as he took a few extra pumps between her.

"~Good job, Rukia.."

His words burned her skin, sending tingles all over her sweetly. It felt great to make him so proud. To make him feel so good.

**x**

Rukia was praised with kisses, feeling full and drunk on Captain Kurosaki's validation.

Lathered and washed so tenderly even after she declined, trying to say she needed to be the one who assisted his bath..

"Tsk, forget about that Rukia. Come here.."

She was elevated, so light and hot inside and the steam had nothing to do with it.

"Yes, Vice Captain ~"

**x**

Jushiro came in with his fan girl, who was promptly holding a lacquered plate under cups of tea beside onigiri. "Rukia, Ichigo - take some please." The white haired man grinned, closing his eyes in the process.

The pair obliged, cooling off their hot drinks.

"I'd like for you two to go somewhere. We have a soul reaper stationed in a Karakura Town, a settlement located in Western Tokyo."

"Sure.. why?" The ginger quizzed, looking over paperwork Kiyone handed to him.

"He'll fill you in. Meet him by Urahara's, Ichigo. He has some information on a weak Arrancar who is causing trouble. I'd like Kuchiki to accompany you while you deal with it. Allow her to assist you. She has the potential," Jushiro insisted, smiling at the improving solider. Rukia couldn't help but have a similar feature, feeling so just. Such a task was given to her.. It felt so good to be acknowledged by her superiors due to her skill.

"So, when can you head out?"

Ichigo wouldn't let a opportunity to spend time with Rukia go to waste. "Alright, I'll leave tonight."

"Thank you. Want some candy you two?"

**x**

Ichigo took the candy out of his mouth and placed his lollipop inside Rukia's. The girl blushed, following close behind as he prepared to leave the Seireitei. They walked over to the Senkaimon gate, Rukia was caught off guard as he slyly held her hand.

No officers seen the crime, speaking with one another and minding their own business.

Unlike Ichigo who couldn't keep himself mannered, always taking the time away from watchful eyes to it's fullest experience once gone. They had about five minutes of free time before Urahara would arrive. They walked out of the spiritual gate, taking a breath of human world air.

The soul reapers were underground, located in the large bunker that went on for miles just beneath Hat and Clog's shop.

"We'll get ourselves sorted out then I'd like to take you somewhere."

"Yes, Vice Captain." The girl nodded, closing her eyes slowly when her superior wrapped his arms around her.

"I want to hear that tonight, too. _Over and over.."_

Oh, how the raven haired woman said his name then. It took every fiber in Ichigo Kurosaki's body not to ditch Urahara's and take Rukia some place else..

"Ah! There you are!"

The two shinigami's were separated just in time. Ichigo adjusted the strap of his sword, looking uninterested as Kisuke told them all about what they needed to know - almost never getting to the damn point.

They were finally upstairs. Rukia sat down around the kotatsu as Urahara spoke with her LT.

She always wondered about the ex soul reaper turned candy store owner. His messy hair and hidden eyes were true it seemed. The man was eccentric in the way he spoke, care free too. It seemed to go unbothered - until the blonde turned his attention to Rukia.

"My, I'd love to make you a gigai.. set you up in the human world for whatever you like. You can walk amongst the humans! How's that sound, Kuchiki~"

It didn't seem like a horrible idea, but the look on Kurosaki's face seemed otherwise.

But before Rukia could accept or reject, her superior cut in.

"Fuck off, you're not going anywhere near her body."

"Oh, Ichigo - that's the normal procedure! Gotta feel out what I'm cloning ~"

Rukia's eyes went wide. "I- I'm fine! No thank you."

"Look what you did, scaring off my customers like that. Pretty rude."

Ichigo dusted his knees off unfazed as he rose, "Rukia, come on, let's go visit Zennosuke. We'll be back later Kisuke."

Rukia followed her LT, bowing slightly before leaving. Not only was the description correct all those years, but him being perverted as well!

**x**

The two sat upon a roof, perched alongside one another. The moon behind them lit the town of Karakura. Not a single soul could see the reapers - well, no living soul. Rukia hadn't a clue what this Zennosuke looked like but Ichigo didn't seem to be looking for him neither.

Where were they headed?

But it turned out, nowhere.

The location of her superiors destination was beneath them the whole time. Movement finally allowed once a small van pulled out. LT Kurosaki slipped in through a window, helping Rukia come push through green curtains.

They bed softly dipped in as light feet were guided downward. The pair were in a bedroom.

"Is Kurumadani here?"

"No.. " Ichigo turned around. Letting the top of his uniform fall beside his waist. Allowing cold air from the opened window to cool his skin. Lavender gaze trying to remain focused. "This is my bedroom."

Rukia was interested, didn't see that coming. "This is your home?" The reaper quizzed, taking a look around. "In the human world?"

"It was. I no longer stay here, haven't for..Decades."

Ah, it made sense then. The car with the elderly man leaving earlier, it must of been the home's new owner. It seemed sweet Ichigo liked to visit his old life. The room seemed unoccupied. The new family living in the property must not use it. Not only that, but the way Ichigo looked through the things around the room told the story they were all still his. Perhaps even in the same place he left them.

Was this were they were going to stay tonight?

"Get on my bed," Ichigo muttered, suddenly closing the gap between them. "I want to watch you touch yourself."

Rukia swallowed hard, suddenly swept up in heat wrapping itself over her body. It was a delectable grip, the one Ichigo held on the smaller reaper. One she so desperately craved to please.

"Yes, Vice Captain.."

**x**

Rukia sat at the edge of his bed, drunk on desire, her libido crazy as he got on one knee. A strong hand delved into her shihakusho, pinching her hardened peaks before moving alongside the uniform to spread it out, exposing her bare chest.

"Mhm, fuck yes.."

Quickly Ichigo tended to a inverted nipple, sucking as he placed his hands on her hips. The tip finally poked out with a soft sounding wet pop. A submissive whimper fell from her lips, biting down hard to muffle it.

The ginger extended his neck upward, taking his subordinate's mouth in a hasty kiss, topped off with a lick to those swollen tantalizing lips.

Slowly he made his way down, leaving a wet trail of warm saliva down her chest, kissing and sucking beneath her breast or her sides. Dipping a tongue into her naval only to focus back on her perfect little tits. Rukia fisted his orange hair, replying to her LT's order like a good pet.

" _Please_ , Vice Captain.. "

It didn't take long before he pushed up against her eager heat, licking the cloth and pressing his mouth even deeper. The girl moaned a sweet symphony for his ears, driven up the wall as he pulled her clothes down even further. Kissing skin the more it was revealed. Her uniform was pulled from her feet, allowing the superior's eyes to drink in her delicate, tight body. He gave attention to those creamy thighs, working his way up.. But just before the superior gave his subordinate what she craved so hungrily, it all stopped.

"This _your_ problem Rukia.."

Her tiny brows furrowed. How could he?

" _So deal with it._ "

Ichigo sat across her, using his old chair beside his desk. Her body had a light sheen of sweat, bare naked as her back leaned on the wall his window occupied. One knee bent inward, a hand desperately clutching beneath it as the other played with her pretty little wet pussy.

" _Mh - ! mhm..fu_ h - ah ~ _Kuro s_ aki.."

The alabaster glow from the pale moon lit her delicate, petite body just perfectly. Those plump mouth watering pink lips and almost closed lids.. The way her soft cheekbones and tip of her nose were perfectly highlighted, inviting Ichigo to be obsessed as her features winced..

It drove him mad, watching her struggle, just like those hips, pushing in and around. Rukia worked her digits, pinching her swollen needy clit, rubbing herself with intent. It was so tempting, so appetizing to her superiors's gaze. Piquant goodness as she whimpered the LT's name.

Oh, she was so upset he left her to fend for herself, forcing her hand. It was so fucking delicious watching her play with that virgin pussy, picturing he was making her feel that way instead.

Rukia's head fell back, soon coming up to focus on the sight before her. His strong, tall physique, one leg bent as his right foot pressed into the edge of the bed, legs spread wide to showcase just what her little show was doing for him.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, low and guttural.

The young moving woman didn't answer, too lost in getting closer to her end, pleasing her needy libido. Pressing into that tiny hole to circle around the wet walls. Looking at his big bulge.

"Answer me, Rukia. What do you want?" The stronger reaper stood up, getting even closer as he looked down at her. Her head snapped upward, locking eyes and feeling hopeless.

That was a demand though, she had to answer..

" _Please_.. use your mouth on me.."

He smirked like a devil. Tongue running over his top teeth..Her LT wasn't always mean, giving her what she had asked.

Her tight core throbbed, tightening over and over as her body shook. Serotonin and euphoria hugging her in a tight embrace, choking her petite body and forcing her eyes to roll backward.

Muffled appreciative sounds fell from his mouth. Her pussy, that clit, tasted perfect upon his tongue, the girl tightened around him, promoting his best to get ever further down her virgin little hole.

Rukia came in thick pushes, soaking her superiors mouth with sticky, misty fluid as she cried out in heat. Her orgasm fucking her up as she jerked against him. She sent the stronger reaper somewhere else, making nothing else matter, creaming into his mouth like that. Gifting him such a sweet treat..

Ichigo smiled against her, lapping up her slick juices, holding her thighs wide as brown hot eyes watched her struggle.

_"Oh, Ichigo - Ku - Kurosaki,"_ The girl begged. "Stop - it's too much!"

Rukia could only make him feel so. His Rukia..

The LT gave in as much as he didn't want to, parting with a sweet kiss to the top of her sore over simulated heat.

The reapers were spent, falling into Ichigo's bed and holding one another. Puffing hot, hot air. Trying to reunite with their normal breathing patterns. Kissing desperately then softly, sinking deeper into his sheets to fall asleep..

But Rukia couldn't let such a favor from her higher up go under appreciated. But it was as much for him as it was for her.. getting under the sheets, she was delighted to have him down her throat once again.

Then held down as he pumped between little breast. Rukia watched him up above with a sexy smile, biting her lower lip, holding her chest together for him. Loving the feeling of Ichigo's foreskin pulling up and down against her. A big intimidating cock snaking it's way up to her, over and over..

When he came it landed all over her lips, inside her mouth and drizzled on pink nipples. Rukia was oh so appreciative, sucking him off to make none of his cum go to waste.

They slept holding one another, kissing before they finally dozed off.

The two went to the shower when the dawn came. The elderly man and his wife occupying Ichigo's old home were inside as well, unaware their water was being ran.

It was lovely, the two in the steam..

Rukia got her way, washing and tending to her superior like a good subordinate.

When the two were finally about to leave, suddenly Jushiro was waiting for them outside. Rukia figured her LT would be unfazed but how his expression faltered. He looked suspicious about the visit.

Rukia swallowed the lumps in her throat.

"Ah, Kurosaki - Kuchiki. I figured I'd find you here."

The two talked for a few minutes as the newly reaper waited on the side. Things seemed fine, perhaps their Captain was simply curious about the lack of mission accomplish. But suddenly that wasn't the case, not when Jushiro called for Rukia..

The way he sounded, the way he looked. It seemed.. serious.

"Your brother.. Byakuya, he wants you returned. I told him I would go personally. He'd..like to talk to you as well," The white haired man turned toward Ichigo. "There is a matter that needs to be resolved."

Lavender eyes widened. Rukia got nervous. Was the relationship found out? Was Ichigo in trouble?

"Let's go then."

Rukia felt a little confidence with her superior's lack of fear. Perhaps it wasn't a big deal, whatever was ahead..

But soon she'd find out.


	3. I Was Suppose To Protect You

**Chapter 3**

_I Was Suppose To Protect You_

The 6th division's barracks were no different than the others. Perhaps a bit noticeably better. Ichigo always felt a little surprised though, considering it's Captain was nobility. But he was jealous on one thing that was for sure, the walls made up around Cpt. Kuchiki's office. Soul Society's library's didn't carry the types of books Byakuya had. Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Christopher Marlowe and the like. Ichigo would have to visit the human world for such literature.

He was impressed.

Rukia felt a little calm then. Her superior didn't seem nervous at all.

"Ah, pretty Kuchiki! It's fantastic to see you. Kurosaki, always a pleasure." They both turned to the owner of the voice, smiling at the cheerful face.

Ginjirō Shirogane.

The 6th division's lieutenant. Raven haired. He was a little older, balding now. He also had a daughter who was a soul reaper too. All around, a nice, caring man who never took things too seriously. The secret couple wondered simultaneously how he joined the ranks with Byakuya Kuchiki of all people..

It wasn't the first time neither had that question.

"Shirogane, how are you?"

"Hanging in there, haha. Thank you for asking LT. Now Rukia, may I ask how you are?"

She smiled. "I-I am doing _great_."

"That's fantastic to hear! You're probably wondering why you were called in. It's an important matter. So important, Byakuya felt it was needed to send Ukitake to make sure you two returned.. So, the reason being, we will no longer visit the human world.. For a while."

Ichigo's brow rose. "Why is that?" They were on lockdown?

"As you know, with the arrancar sightings, reapers going missing, _Gin_ ," The older man emphasis that part. "Central 46 has ordered we stay put amongst ourselves. Many squads are even forbidding to leave their barracks. Aizen has sent a message.."

Rukia and her superior looked at each other. They didn't expect things to be so serious. Sure, it was a relief they didn't get caught, but maybe it would of been better if that was the news.

"What did Sosuke say?" Kurosaki held zero respect the man. He betrayed Soul Society a year ago, after all.

"His plan is already in motion and by the time we figure it out, it will be too late. There is fear now within our ranks. It is a troubling time.. but if we stick together, we'll get through it! We have a team working around the clock investigating, close to finding out what exactly he meant."

Ichigo wasn't bothered, in fact the 6th division's literature held more of his interest as he looked through it. "Any leads?"

"Perhaps. They won't tell us, but they said they were closer than they thought."

"May I ask a question?" Rukia wondered.

"Of course, you don't need to ask!"

"We had orders to vanquish an arrancar. Things got.. in the way of that. Should we return to finish the job?"

"I will —" Ichigo cut his student off. "Shirogane, does Byakuya want anything from us? To even talk? Or was he too good to show up?"

Kuchiki's LT held his head low. "I'm afraid he isn't coming to speak with you. He only asked to make sure Rukia was back safe and let things be."

Ichigo wanted to laugh, soon turning to leave the barracks. The petite subordinate followed along - or, tried to.

"You're not coming with. Stay in your brother's quarters for today. That's the whole point."

"No, please, let me be beside you. We were given this mission together, weren't we?"

"Rukia, now is not the time to keep promises to Ukitake. It's a lot more serious than I thought, just like he did."

"You said yourself, I was getting stronger.. You don't believe it though."

Her teacher stopped in his tracks, sighing through his nose. _Damnit_. She knew how to get her way. "Alright, come on."

The girl followed close behind as he prepared to leave the Seireitei. They walked over to the Senkaimon gate, trying to keep a low profile to not attract anyone. So many soul reapers looked on edge, like they were trying to keep cool but nervous when a bird flew by.

Was Aizen _this_ scary?

Rukia knew him from school, before she had been accepted. He taught a calligraphy class. The line to get in was incredible. He seemed like a nice man. He was handsome and well spoken.

Then apparently, a little over a year ago, he had betrayed Soul Society. No one saw it coming.

_What are you planning now, Aizen Sosuke?_

**xxxx**

It was late when they arrived. The cold night greeted them harshly. Ichigo felt a little regret letting Rukia come with. The atmosphere was only a hit or miss now. Much more opportunity for enemies to spring up out of nowhere. It was fine though, the Vice Captain wasn't scared. He was going to protect her. Otherwise his livelihood was a sham.

Ichigo and Rukia made it through quite smoothly however. No arrancars appeared for sometime and they got to speak with Zennosuke. Once the location was shared, it was like LT. Kurosaki could feel him.

His spiritual pressure was seeking him out, even.

"Let's go."

The pair of reapers left the apartment. The superior took his subordinate on his back, optimizing time. She held on as he flash-stepped, air going through her hair each jolt upon roofs. It felt quite nice.

Now, as they reached their location closer, even Rukia could feel it. The reiatsu was intoxicating. Not from it's strength however, from it's _rottiness_. It was nauseating. Whatever they were up against was a troubled soul. A sick individual.

Finally, they were met. Ichigo let her get off, soon taking out Zangetsu.

Composed with both hands as he called out to the unsuspecting Arrancar. It didn't matter who you were, Ichigo Kurosaki was going to fight fair.

"Hey, fuckface. Turn around."

"Wha - what you say?" It was a slender man with white hair. A strange skull helmet around his head and the usual espada uniform.

"You're plaguing this town. You're not going to anymore."

"Is that so?" D-Roy quizzed, closing the gap slowly. His vision left the taller reaper, focusing in on the much more smaller one. He licked his lips. "Is that her?"

The raven haired shinigami froze for a moment. She looked at her Vice Captain's face. He was pissed.

"What the hells that supposed to mean, huh?!"

They charged at eachother. Rukia felt inadequate, completely useless as she stood idly by. Things were going to end soon, no need for backup. However..

"Rukia, look at this."

Her brow rose. The citrus haired reaper was holding the arrancar's fist, stopping him completely from fighting. It was like a kid going up against a older brother. "I don't usually do things like this. But, you're so weak, this is Aizen's army? Rukia - finish him. It will be great practice."

"Fuck you! Let me go, cock sucker! You're going to die! I'll gut you like I did to that random boy earlier!"

The subordinate reacted quick, more than pleased at the opportunity.

"Of course, Vice Captain!"

Ichigo pushed him hard, taking a seat by a nearby roof and watching down below. He was comfortable. The power level of this estranged hollow was quite low. His little trainee was going to end him.

And she did.

Aizen lost a member of his army.

Rukia looked back up at her superior. That proud little humble smile sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. He wanted to shower her in praise and kisses.

But before he could, a **garganta** opened up.

LT. Kurosaki's heart stopped. The color on his face vanished. The sky held a featureless black void.

"Rukia!" He called out, flash stepping down below to capture her. But before he could, someone else did..

_"Kurosaki.. we meet again."_

Ichigo froze, swallowing down the lumps in his throat. Rukia shook, not seeing her captor but feeling his grip around her neck. The look on her superior's face was finally one that told her he was nervous.

"Grimmjow. Let her go! She's a random trainee I took along. You can take me instead."

"Hahahaha! What the fuck? I'm not taking you anywhere, faggot. I just want to know who killed D-Roy. He was apart of my fraccion.. now he's dead."

The tilt of the blue hair arrancar's head made Ichigo sweat.

"It couldn't be her, right?"

The sudden hurtful sounds escaping Rukia's mouth as she was held high by the neck, dangled left and right made Ichigo see red. His jowls tightened and veins appeared deeper within his neck. The fists he created caused blood to draw upon his palm.

"Nah. She's too weak. You did it."

"I did. You're right."

There was too much power within his hands. Ichigo had to play this careful. Slowly by slowly, he inched closer. There wasn't that much distance between the two to begin with. But he needed to be a little more near to clutch his soul reaper.

Whom at the moment tried to grip at Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's on her neck. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head as her oxygen was eradicating.

"I still think you're lying. You're protecting her," Cerulean eyes narrowed. "I can see the way you're looking at this woman." Her gasps and whimpers only turned the espada on, forcing him to bring her close enough against his own face. "Look at those violet eyes rolling backward. I wanna fuck her," Grimmjow let his tongue out, getting ready to lick her skin.

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled, losing all composure as he charged at his enemy.

The other man only laughed, throwing Rukia to the ground, using one hand to block Ichigo's striking blows. It almost cost the 13th squad's LT focus, making his chest tighten at the sight. But she was breathing. She was fine. He needed to return to what was in front of him.

They exchanged some more blows, katana's striking sparks from one another. The fight went on for a little longer. It quickly became exhausting and the taller arrancar had begun to feel overwhelmed however. No more one handed sword fighting, he used both hands. The confidence was gone.

 _This is the power of a LT. Fuck, I'm gonna die for this shit?_ As weak as the sexta espada was, he was still determined to fight against Kurosaki. The odds were clearly stacked against him but D-Roy's leader stood his ground.

Until well, he didn't—

The arrancar abandoned the fight, spitting blood before escaping through the closing garganta.

"Fucking coward! Some fighter you are Jaegerjaquez, you told me next time I saw you I was gonna be dead, look at you running away!" Ichigo groaned, fiery hot, more orange flames going off inside him than his hair. The reaper scowled with such intent. If looks could kill the sexta espada would be on the ground, begging for mercy.

"I'm not going to die here today. I did what I needed to do. You'll see me again, Kurosaki, you'll pray you didn't!"

The black hole disappeared with the espada in it. Ichigo finally got to let out a huge breath, instantly going to Rukia on the ground. It made no sense, she had been thrown but only a few feet. Most of the damage was only around her neck. Why was she knocked out?!

His face told the story of a man who's heart was stolen from him. But right before, it was crushed in front of his very eyes.

She wasn't waking up.

"Rukia!? C'mon. You're breathing. What happened?!"

His knees were raw from the impact of the cold, rough ground as he fell upon them. The petite soul reaper in front of him didn't stir. The overwhelming sting of regret and guilt greeted his body. "I - I was suppose to _protect_ you!"

He broke down, hovering over her body. The image of her face looking back up at him, smiling at her victory.

It begun to rain.

"Rukia! Please!"

No one would be able to see the difference between the water droplets now.

**xxxx**

The relief squad held no answers. Jushiro Ukitake held his head low alongside his LT. When Byakuya walked into the infirmary, he didn't even stay long. He failed Hisana and accepted it, walking out once the nurses didn't have good news.

His late wife's pride wasn't waking up.

Ichigo felt empty.

The rain hadn't stopped since the day. It followed him even when he left the human world. Seeing such a sight of the promising shinigami hooked up to IV machines and a heart monitor troubled the LT greatly. Her smile and laugh, her movement as she sparred with him, the feeling of her lips —

_I was suppose to protect you._

**xxxx**

Fifty one days had passed. Paperwork stacked. The 13th division was on temporary pause. The rest of Soul Society went on. It infuriated Kurosaki. It made little sense they could just continue with their own life, keep up with the speed of the world as Rukia Kuchiki was drifting away from it.

Friends and family could tell Ichigo was dying inside. He let down a _student_ but no one could of expected the truth, could they?

Central 46 finally did call upon 13th's Kurosaki, wanting a thorough investigation of the events leading up to such a tragedy. He smelled of light booze upon arriving 30 minutes late. Isshin was also in attendance, shaking his head softly at the broken image of his son.

He gave quick answers with no details. The buzzed carrot top did so on purpose. The men that made up Soul Society's court were sticklers after all. But their reaction surprised Ichigo greatly. They seemed pleased.

_They seemed..pleased._

"What the fuck does that mean? You hear about a poor young woman put in a coma and you're content?! What kind of justice is that?!"

Many voices sounded up, conversing all at once, arguing about the nuisance of the behavior from a LT. But one voice was louder than the others and when he spoke the rest fell silent.

"Because. She was a problem we no longer have to deal with. It worked out in Soul Society's favor. If you spew such nonsense about unjustness, we will have to take action upon you."

_A problem? Nonsense? Soul Society's favor?_

The longer they went on Ichigo's vision turned crimson. The blood pumping in his veins boiled. His scowl deepened impossibly further as his jowls tightened. Suddenly things were turning dark and it was happening fast. Voices of older men once more sounded off all around at once, but they weren't discussing the subject from earlier. Eyes widened and heart beats increased, hands instinctively clutched the hilt of their zampaktous up in their seats.

Isshin flash stepped down, breaking protocol to calm his son, clutching his shoulders as he desperately tried to talk to him. The whites of Ichigo's eyes had started to gloss over with black as the ring of his orbs glowed golden ray.

Central 46 was in a panic, claiming something preposterous.

"LT. Kurosaki of the 13th's division!" A gavel was hit, quieting down the rest of the court. "You were never wanted within the ranks of Soul Society. You have a hollow's spirit inside. Even though the kind court allowed such a disgraceful thing, now you are going to turn against us with it?!" The bald shinigami shook his head. "Clearly Isshin Kurosaki's preach all those moons and decades ago were in-correct. His son can't control it! Look what happens when we disagree with him! It's coming out!"

"Im fine!" Ichigo spat, shaking his father off. His voice a different pitch, much more distorted due to what resided within. "I can control it. What just happened wasn't involuntary."

" _Oh_ , so you wish to fight us?"

"No, I want to fight your ruling. Rukia Kuchiki is bed ridden. She's just a unseatted officer who requires aid!" The alcohol had left his veins then. Only passion was pumping in them. Everyone could tell. "Why won't you request more help? You said something earlier. You said she wasn't a _problem_ now. Is that how you treat us? You're making it seem like she's a threat."

Isshin suddenly looked at his son a way that had never been. Everyone fell silent. Why did Ichigo's throat turn so dry? He looked around, soon focusing on the main shinigami up above.

What he told the 13th division's LT changed everything..

Slowly, Ichigo's vision widened.

**xxxx**

Rukia was still asleep. Her superior held onto her hand. His lids were half lidded as his empty orbs focused in on the ground. A elderly nurse walked in, staying quiet as she folded some new blankets on a empty chair. It hurt her heart seeing Kurosaki sit there. He hadn't left Ms. Kuchiki's bedside since the incident. He was there everyday..

It was a shame.

Central 46 forbid the relief squad to give any treatment to Kuchiki. Only monitor the girl. It was..disastrous but they wouldn't go against the council. The silver haired woman wondered how long it would be now. Whatever held Rukia under was surely going to pull her further. The bed would be empty. The 13th division would have one less officer..

But suddenly —

"Ichi – _go_.."

"Rukia!?"

The saddened man sprung out of his seat, clutching her hand even tighter as the rain stopped falling. She was stirring in her sleep, then - her eyes opened! Her beautiful, violet eyes!

"Ichigo.."

"Rukia! I - I knew you'd come back to me."

The elderly woman watched deadpanned. She couldn't believe Kuchiki awoke. Quickly the nurse left, calling upon her superiors to inform them of the news. _And_ Central 46..

**xxxx**

Ichigo watched as a few new nurses (whom he called in since the 'old bitch' left) checked Rukia's health. Everything was fine. Her pulse, her blood pressure, etc. Nothing was wrong. They told the 13th's division's officers to hold on tight while they prepared her leave.

They were alone now. Finally.

"How do you feel?"

The shinigami sat up, stretching. "Well rested for sure."

Her teacher smirked.

"I want you to stay with me in my personal quarters for a while Rukia." His hand went through her hair. Softly lids closed. "Of course Vice Captain."

Oh, how he loved hearing that. His subordinate's smile made him realize just why he wanted to protect her so bad. It was truly incredible, having her _to_ protect once more. Full of life again. He wouldn't let her go this time.

And he wasn't going to fail again.

There was a quick glance at the door. No one passed. No sound of shuffling feet nearby. Longing eyes met. Everything felt so just.. The young woman's heartbeat resided up in her ear drums, just like his. Her LT's thumb moved just beneath her lips, tracing the bottom.

"Ichigo.."

It was sudden, their kiss was needy. Rukia had even felt overwhelmed, still so unsure about how much time had past to solicit such passion. But the petite reaper wasn't complaining.

Ichigo couldn't wait to get her back in his room, practically ready to just steal her from the infirmary if the nurses took any longer.

Wet sounds filled the room as he took more control of her mouth, trying to mend the absence of her touch for far too long. He tilted his head, using his hand to guide her chin to do the same. More access now, his little soul reaper tasted so good.

Their tongues finally disconnected, being slipped softly apart from one another. A rope of their salvia still connected. They puffed each other's hot breath. Such a connection pulling them close, binding the two together. Honey pot eyes zoning in on amethyst ones. Softly did Ichigo kiss each one of her lids, rubbing her neck as his lips warmed the shell of her ear.

"I missed you.. "

Their gazes exchange once more and hold. So much softer now. Rukia felt so light. The only way Vice Captain Kurosaki could make her feel. Light and full, whole and happy. He had changed her world..

**xxxx**

It wasn't long before the nurses announced her discharge. Ichigo signed a few papers and his student followed suit. Now, they were walking back to their barracks. Rukia asked if she could speak to her brother but was confused when her superior was against it. The raven haired beauty investigated.

"If your brother wants to be decent guy instead of garbage can, he'll visit you. _You're_ the one who came out of the hospital."

What had gotten into him? Why was he upset with Byakuya?

"I don't mean to be a dick. But.. you don't have to run to him. He gave up on you and listened to the council. Because it was 'law'.. Who does that? Much less a brother? The only ones that stood against central 46 and knew you'd wake was me and Ukitake."

Rukia stood silent, trying to figure out what happened. When her LT explained she was bed-ridden earlier she didn't believe it. Well, she did - but not for almost _2 months_. It felt like a flash. An espada got the upper hand and the next moment she was awake. Only to be told Soul Society's council was hoping she died.. they even stopped possible treatment.

She really didn't have anyone but Ichigo Kurosaki.

He had stood up for her..

"I'm sorry things even got that far, it shouldn't of happened in the first place. I..let you down. I failed protecting you."

She stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop that, please. Do not dread yourself with such in inaccurate conception. You told me not to celebrate early. I-I stopped after I defeated D-Roy, I looked at you for.. as foolish as it is, for praise. I wanted to share it with you. My pride caused this. Something as worthless as that. It only embodies —"

She was suddenly pushed up against the walls of Soul Society. Her chin caught between her superior's thumb and fist.

"Nothing about you is worthless. Stop saying such dumbass stuff." She blinked. Then sighed. It was nice.. but he was wrong. "I want you to share everything Rukia. I want those eyes on me every time you accomplish something. I..want all of it."

Suddenly her heart was up in her throat. Time had stopped. She melted again, practically put back in that coma. But it was due to Ichigo Kurosaki this time..

"I..–"

They both fell silent, feeling what she wanted to say. Sealing it for now, burying it for when it was time. Instead Ichigo kneeled down, offering her his back. She accepted instantly, positioning herself for the ride. Tightly her arms held onto him as he flash stepped toward their quarters.

The beauty smiled, closing her eyes as she laid her head into his shoulders. Warm rose tinted air snuggled close to her, hugging that petite body unlike before. Something clicked in that moment that captured her heart in a new way. All her joints and bones, the air in her lungs, the beat of her heart, the blood pumping in her veins. He was all apart of it now..

Ichigo grinned. Her light weight on his back, turning his head during their journey to take a peak of her peaceful face. The world was finally going at his own pace now. No clouds in sights. No chance of rain for a very long time. Even the LT's inner world had never been so fulfilled..

**xxxx**

Her uniform was stripped off her body as soon as the door shut. She was pushed down gently, falling on a much more comfortable bed. Showered in kisses and praises.. making up for the time lost, the moment Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stole.

The younger shinigami was fuming red, eyes almost shut due to the arousing haze drowning her. Ichigo let his upper half of his robes fall, preferring skin to skin contact. Her body was heavenly, so smooth, white and creamy as sugary milk. Petite and blushing pink.

"Good job, Rukia.. I didn't get to say it before.." He whispered against her neck, leaving a deep love bite. She beamed, her mood lifted even higher as she winced. The way her skin was pulled taut, being sucked so harshly and surely being bruised.. being praised the whole while. " _Vice Captain_.."

He kisses her red mark, blowing on it to relieve the ache, making her shiver in delight. The beautiful woman was elysian to touch, making him enjoy each second he got to taste her, licking alongside her collarbone. The student's cheeks are burning red now as she whimpers helplessly, unable to grab his orange locks..

Her teacher held her down, bringing his mouth to her ribs, leaving even more of his mark. The grateful girl squeezed her fists, feeling something knot deep inside.

"The way you held your katana.. you were so swift. You listen so well, you soak up what is taught. You're the best damn student I've ever had. Who did.." His tongue circled around her perky little nipple, making her mouth fall agape. "– Incredible.." She gasped, so delighted from her superior's praise.. and his dirty sucking.

"Ichi– _Ichigo_ .. mhnn~"

He placed another kiss between her cute breast, lingering for a moment before tending to the other. "What did your brother's LT call you? Pretty Kuchiki?" It was a slow lick then, flicking her hardened little peak, making her bite down. "You like that?"

The sexy heated shinigami nodded, tongue glossing over her upper lip.

"When you defeated D-Roy.. I felt so proud.. the way you looked up at me, it made so damn happy Rukia.."

Their hearts beat in unision. He let go of her arms, replacing his hands with her own. She was so much more smaller, but fit perfectly. The petite shinigami spread her hands all over the broad chest above her, tilting her head for their loving, deep kiss. _Proud_. It made her insides flutter. He had stood up for her, make her feel like she was cloud nine..never left her side.

"I want.. to give my all to you."

Rukia smiled and she completely overruled his world. Everything made sense for the first time. She meant it..

Suddenly though, there was knock at the door. Ichigo ignored it, undoing his lower robe as he returned to their kiss.

"I w _ant it.."_

Then, another knock. And another. _And another_. Louder.

Ichigo cursed under his breath, leaving his bed and his student. Rukia couldn't help but giggle. He irritatingly marched over. The door to his room was abruptly opened. "How many times am I gonna be interrupted?!" But his gaze met no one. _Oh_. They were on the ground. There knelt Sentarō & Kiyone. One forearm bent before their faces as the ground held their gazes out of respect.

"LT. Kurosaki! We apologize!" They said in sync, making him even more annoyed.. "Central 46—"

"What the fuck do they want?" He snapped.

"It's about.. _Rukia Kuchiki._ "

The very shinigami overheard, raising a curious brow. She brought the sheet higher up to her chest, clutching the fabric as her mind ran in a hundred different directions. The petite reaper tucked some hair behind her ear in order to hear more clearly. But she was left with a dry mouth as her superior left the room .. and closed the door behind him.

**xxxx**

The way Ichigo Kurosaki looked was troubling. All he said was for her to dress and come with. Rukia felt uneasy. Something was wrong.

"Of course, Vice Captain."

He even helped her with the robes, wrapping it around and tying her garment securely. The distant look on chocolate colored eyes and lack of conversation made the student nervous. But she trusted him. No matter what.

"You're not going to ask?" Ichigo finally spoke. Voice weak.

Rukia's brows furrowed. What pained him? "Ask what? What they said? I was unsettled at first but then I remembered. Central 46 didn't want to treat me. I assume they want to discuss what happened now that I made it. I won't have much answers though."

They continued their walk. The hall which held the members of the council was quite large. It was seen even from their distance.

"No Rukia.. I — I never told you the truth. That was part of it but I held the rest from you." He turned around, stopping them in their tracks. His student looked hurt and confused but she wouldn't speak up. He despised it. Now was the not the time to be the subordinate. _Get mad. Yell at me. Anything. I was suppose to protect you.._ "Rukia —"

"You did so to protect me. You thought it was better I didn't know. The information.. whatever it was, was useless at the time. Harmless. But now it's been brought back up, hasn't it? And it's worse than you thought."

Ichigo's words were stolen. She had somehow known the truth. One of the reasons the shinigami placed so high while she was apart of the Academy wasn't a sham. She was smart.

"..Yes." His head hung low. "It's better that I tell you now, before they do.. It wasn't my place to decide what you didn't need to hear. I just didn't want anything keeping us apart, in case you felt.. you were dangerous to be around."

She was completely bewildered.

Ichigo sighed. "We don't know what it is. Only that it is powerful. This is the reason Central 46 didn't want you to make it.."

"Please.. tell me, Vice Captain. I can handle it."

The ground no longer held Kurosaki's gaze. Rukia did.

"We were betrayed. Our whole visit to the human world was seen. Urahara Kisuke orchestrated everything. Some fucking how he knew everything that was going to happen. He worked with Sosuke.. and had Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.." He could barely say it. "..Plant a orb, the _hōgyoku_..in you."

Her gaze widened, her hands pressed against her chest. Ichigo looked at her with guilt.

"They had tried to say you were working with them. I was the only one to spoke up against the damned idea. Cpt. Ukitake as well.."

Rukia stumbled a little backward, speechless beyond words. Hōgyoku? Within her? "W-why? Why did they do such a thing!?"

"They weren't sure. They thought whatever the reason was didn't matter, due to you being asleep. Now that you awoke, they're nervous. But Rukia, I won't let them touch you. Sentarō and Kiyone showed me paperwork. They want to talk about getting it out."

At least the last part was a tiny bit calming. The shinigami took a second, looking at the ground, nodding softly as she played the entire conversation back in her head. "Alright," Her violet confident orbs met his once more. She clutched her chest. "This..This does not just involve me. It's Soul Society, I will protect it. Whatever will guarantee everyone's safety.. _your_ safety, I will do. I'm sorry for acting o–"

"Rukia you don't have to be strong, you're not supposed to be worrying about protecting me! What ..I let happen, I'll never forgive myself. Yell at me. Cuss me out, - _anything_ -"

"I can never be mad at you. This wasn't your fault. Refrain from making such a comment.. we will face this together. That's why I'm not scared. If you remain beside me, that is why I'm strong."

She put on a smile for him and he knew it was just that..

He grabbed her hand, walking toward Central 46.

"I will always remain beside you.."

**xxxx**

Rukia had never felt so many eyes on her. The light beaming down was irritating her skin. The whispers nearly drove her insane. But she kept her composure as Central 46 judged the situation and her.

Apparently they had an answer..

Ichigo was beside her, crossing his arms as his orbs never left the older Shinigami in the very front on top. _He_ was the one that held the gavel. _He_ was the one Kurosaki despised. Finally the elder hammered the mallet down, making the voices cease. Everyone listened.

"Kuchiki, Rukia - a unseated officer within the 13th Divsion. You're accompanied by your LT. Your Captain is among us and your adoptive brother is sat beside my jury. You are aware of the circumstances, yes? The Hōgyoku that was placed in your body?"

"Yes, sir."

He smirked. This one was much more respectful than her superior.

"Will you submit to the coucil's orders?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, about to speak but his subordinate already responded.

"Yes sir."

_Wait, Rukia — you don't know what they'll suggest!_

"We have found a way to deal with the problem and agreed upon it. All of us, including Soul Society's Captain's. If we try to remove the orb by force you will die. But there is a way to do so without hurting you at all. It will require your ultimate cooperation."

The ruling so far surprised Ichigo. It calmed him as well. No - there had to be a catch. Things seemed way too easy. _He_ felt uneasy..

"I will do what I must, no questions asked."

"Then today it was decided," The main council member exclaimed, Pleased with Ms. Kuchiki. "LT. Kurosaki and Rukia," Ichigo's features knitted, why was he named?! "Will have intercourse! Those powerful from Soul Society's ranks will watch, as they do, use various hado spell techniques to entrust that the orb become weaker!"

Rukia and Ichigo's voice were stolen. They felt weak theirselves. they were frozen in place. neither could believe what they were hearing. Rose tinted blush burned the female shinigami's cheeks hotly.

Fuck..

It turned Ichigo on. Holy shit. What a turn of events! The longer the councilman went on, Rukia could feel her underwear becoming more wet.. She had to refrain from biting her lip! Picturing such a thing..

30 minutes ago LT. Kurosaki feared the worse, just like she did deep down. The idea of having to fight his way out, with his student in his arms seemed like more of a reality than anything.

But now? Well, now..they were saying he had to _fuck_ her!

And Rukia Kuchiki.. loved it.

"The exchange of spiritual pressure during their intimacy will be strong enough to bend the orb's will. The soul reapers that will help us will make sure it will not revert after but stay weak, and continue to be so." The judge continued, "Such a task will not happen overnight or be resolved in one.. This process will need to be performed multiple times throughout many days. Two Captain's and Corresponding officers present!"

The gavel hit four times. _It was done._

Even Jushiro Ukitake looked red, leaving soon after as everyone shuffled about. The pair of 13's division squad had to seem composed, walking out like what was just said didn't faze them..

**xxxx**

Upon exiting it was instant - Rukia was grabbed and flash stepped in her superiors arms once again to a garden somewhere in the east hidden from everyone else. She laughed and it was contagious, feeling even more weightless then ever before. They kissed. "That went better than suspected.."

Rukia cracked another giggle at her teacher. She smiled, biting down then. "..It did."

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki."

Ichigo instantly got off her, dusting his robes in front of Jushiro.

"Let us go - they're requesting the both of you..for the first trial. I will meet with the other's."

"Rukia?" The superior called out, motioning in front to follow along.

" _Of course.. Vice Captain_."

* * *

See you next chapter lol


	4. Deep Demonstration

Ichigo gave a reassuring look toward his secret lover. They were apart but soon to be rejoined. Soul reapers filled the LT. in on what he needed to be aware of - what was going to happen, etc. It fell on deaf ears however. _I know what to do.._

Rukia swallowed hard, trying to imprint her Superior's face deep within her mind.. The closer what was going to happen came, the honey moon phase faded. The young woman became nervous. In her barracks, surrounded by shinigami's. A full house. All but the middle, a _tatami mat_ and _candles_.

She was going to be bare. LT. Kurosaki was going to make love to her. In front of everyone. Her Captain, her old friend Abarai .. Even —

"I can't.. I can't do this," Rukia ashamedly admitted, pulling Ichigo aside from everyone else. The taller shinigami was emphatic, doing his best to make sure she didn't feel bad for confessing such a thing. "Byakuya is here. I .. want to be with you, I want to protect Soul Society.. but I cannot in front of him."

"Of course. Don't worry. He's only here to help with the ritual. Add on to the incantation. He'll leave right after."

A huge breath of relief left the subordinate beauty's lips. "Very well. I feel much better now, I apologize for acting so shaky.."

The LT took a hold of his shinigami's hand, leading her outside free of the over crowding reapers.

"Rukia - be honest. Right now. If you're uncomfortable, we will stop this. I'll go to Research and Development myself to figure out another way. I'm not gonna force you into it. Don't think that."

Violet eyes shined brighter than the sky above. She had never felt so protected; Never felt so trusting toward another. Ichigo truly cared for her. Rukia's knees felt weak, wanting to collapse just so the man who owned her heart could catch her.

"No - . _. I want this_. "

The Superior nodded, moving his thumb over his index and ring finger, feeling the texture of her inky black locks.

"Let's go then. Put on the _first demonstration."_

That _tone_.

The young woman wanted to capture the moment, feeling excitedly flushed as her Vice Captain took her back inside. Female reapers grabbed the young woman aside while male shinigami's grabbed Ichigo to the other. The death God's prepped them and each side was eventually joined by the 13th leader. Jushiro explained the process; He explained just how difficult it was to be successful with..

The white haired man was hopeful though, considering his fraction was close. It was naive to ignore their connection. Kurosaki was very friendly to Kuchiki, closer than any other. Ukitake could tell he took a liking to the promising shinigami. With how things ended up, their Superior was even more grateful for their friendship.

Soon the Captain of the 6th division walked in the middle, then the 9th, 2nd, 8th, 10th, and 11th. Retsu Unohana was last to join the circle, starting off the incantations.

On opposite sides of the room, Ichigo and Rukia were hid behind a group of soul reapers, being undressed and spelled upon. Something shifted, feeling so much more stronger. Within Kurosaki had already wanted to give — fill Rukia to the hilt. But now? _He needed to._

His student felt the same, or even - worse. The already blushing young woman was desperate to feel him inside, the hoygoku didn't even need to exist..

But the truth was, the incantations placed on the 13 division's members weren't even to increase their libido.. Only a barrier to protect their vessels, in case their connection wasn't strong enough for the ritual.

It was all just.. _them._

' _Descended to hide, brought in the light, prohibited to remain - pressure inside, deep and long.._

_Heated connection tied overlap, spherule small but larger than they eye can comphrehend, you descend undone, become empty!_

_..Let their connection end you.'_

Byakuya finally spoke, not joining the mantra his peers chanted but finishing it.

" - Body Seal.. #77. _Hugo Suru."_

The tatami mat was full of energy now, ready to transfer it's properties to the bodies that would soon lay upon on it..

Captain Kuchiki nodded toward the 13th, walking out and leaving those barracks behind him. The rest remained. Kenpachi, Kaname, SoiFon and Kyoraku,etc.. took seats near by. If something went wrong they were there to handle it. Just incase Aizen decided to pay a visit, or the ritual went wrong..

Retsu followed alongside Jushiro, allowing room as the other soul reaper groups on each side moved out of the way.

Ichigo on the right. Rukia on the left.

They slowly walked to another, bare for all to see. Although the young shinigami was more than consenting, feeling so many eyes on her, regardless if she what was hiding what was important with hands, was .. unsettling.

Ichigo could tell, walking up faster than he needed, making his little subordinate more comfortable as he wrapped arms around her lithe figure; Making eyes go wide as he covered her behind, _gripping_ Rukia's pale _little fat ass._

"I don't believe I hold a grudge against Sosuke.." Kyoraku whispered, being scolded by SoiFon's elbow soon after.

The Vice Captain of the 13th divison mirrored his sub's eye contact, feeling weighted as he helped his secret lover lay on the floor. Her body a creamy delight, further begging to be appreciated by the reiatsu charged oils slicking her skin.

She was quiet, oh so quiet but Rukia just knew what he was saying, feeling calming and ridding her anxiety as he moved her arms. _Just focus on me._

It was as though no one was present. The 13th barracks held only two spirits, not 60 - all sat, row by row, 8 feet away around the two shinigamis about to make love for the first time.

It was just Lt. Kurosaki on top of her.

His warm skin, citrus hair hanging low and erection against her stomach. They kissed and it was easy to hear the surprise from the room. The soft sound of Kyoraku explaining why it was needed. It was easy to drown it out, get swept up by her superior and how alone they were -

Biting down she braced for him, spreading her legs when asked. Closing her eyes; Whimpering broken off sweet somethings as Lt. Kurosaki's tip pushed against her entrance.

"Damn," Ichigo sighed, just testing. His length pulsated. "You're _so we_ t," But even so, after he'd stretch her hymen, there was definitely no way he'd fit and she'd be comfortable.

Toshiro and SoiFon began to whisper, being overheard by the perverted 8th Captain. But he turned out to help, calling over a unseated reaper to provide lubricant. "A safer alternative for Kuchiki! You can have a easier time getting inside that tight, hot heaven - ow!" The female Captain shut him up.

Ichigo placed another kiss on the awaiting Rukia, taking a moment to apply what he needed, watching with pleased eyes as his subordinate _took over_ the post.

He grit his teeth, so damn hard after such a long day, long past months.. feeling her touch him again.

"Rukia.. lay down."

Jushiro Ukitake understood Central 46's plight and fear; What was about to happen was needed, but still - he looked away after hearing Kurosaki's _request_.

Everyone else didn't follow suit, wanting to see.. see if it would work, _of course_..

The petite beauty did as told, halting her application on that eager, veiny cock. Swallowing down at the idea of it inside her, feeling exhaustedly heated and curling her toes as Ichigo positioned himself above. Rukia brought her shaky legs up and wide, watching as her superior leaned forward, half sitting up; Gripping himself to tease her wetness.

"Kuro _saki_ ," She pleaded, losing some of her composure just from her clit being brushed against. The crowd, even though ignored, heightening her experience. But that hot, simple notion was soon overshadowed. By her entrance stretching.

Ichigo had applied some lubricant _in and around_ his student as well, deliberately coating himself just a bit more before.

The first try to enter was met with resistance and whines; Rukia Kuchiki's lip bites and hot beseeching orbs encouraged another attempt. Another. And _another_. His tip was finally accepted, making his body stutter for just a moment as his new atmosphere. Tight, wet, soft creamy Rukia insides..

_Fucking amazing.._

The murmurs that graced Kurosaki's ears and those little jerks.. Feeling her adjust around him for the first time was _celestial_. The shinigami's snowy complexion flushed to a pretty pink as her features knitted; Choked up moans and whimpers as her virginty was his. The Soul King could show up himself and Ichigo wouldn't stop. " _Fuck_ , Ru _kia_..." It was magnetic. It was a force he had never felt with another woman.. What was happening was meant and he wasn't to be anywhere else than _inside_ his trainee.. The red string of faith ignited with fire as they began their _deep demonstration_ to become one..

The crowd stood silent, blushing redder than Abarai's hair.

Slowly by slowly did the LT move deeper into his subordinate, giving her a little more, being cautious not to cause more pain.

The lower ranking officer shook her head, letting her Superior know it was okay; Losing her breath and having it stolen as he pushed in just a little harder than before. "Ah! hmm~" She winced, shutting those pretty eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y, yes. Again, keep going –" Rukia tried to convince, biting back a groan at the hard, big appendage inside of her. '' _Don't s-stop._ '' Not fully tailored for him just yet.. Wet heat trying it's best to accept what Kurosaki offered, wanting it out yet giving him a difficult time whenever he'd slip backward.

This was almost frustrating though. She was already such a small woman ; With such a tight waist. The stronger shinigami wasn't even half way through. She felt so damn, incredibly good yet he _couldn't_ move _\- shouldn't move_ -, fighting the urge to _pound_ inside Rukia's tiny, sopping confinement. But the higher up did his most to move slow.

It took time for her, the space that struggled to form only now adjusting, finally giving in to the obstruction. Each thick vein on his erection pulsasted against, making Ichigo's eyes go back. The LT's voice hoarse as he pulled out, grunting low when his cock gets to go a little more further as it returned. "Ah~ _shit_.."

''Let us begin, then..''

Toshiro whispered, starting off the mantra from earlier with the others low. The chemistry was radiating off the two in front of them after all. Ichigo and his trainee's spiritual pressure was meshing into one another. The ritual was _working.._

The sex wasn't excruciating but it wasn't painless. The connection they shared made it feel special though; even if there were others watching.. The good little soldier did her best to relax, noticing the slight increase in length within and pace now.. the _lack of_ when Ichigo would read her facial expressions.

It was no good, seeing.. _feeling_ him limit himself. To have such a person in her life capping what he could do and what he could feel; For her..

Soul Society was in shambles as well, all due to Aizen's scheme..

"No..please, Vice Captain - move as you'd like.."

"Rukia, shut up. Don't say that." The Superior grunted, turned on by her submissiveness, but she needed to refrain right now. He wouldn't be able to stop!

"Please.. for my first time, Vice Captain — _fuck me._ "

...

The young woman cried out as her higher up pummeled his cock _all the way_ inside. Length she wasn't ready for. Warm reiatsu lotion pumping out of that tight, hot pussy. Ichigo's little bitch stretched her arms out, clutching the tatami mat as he held the underside of her thighs, up toward the back of her knees; Stretching the beauty _wide_ to hammer into those pink insides. Loud body slaps filling the room.

" _Ooohw! Ahaaah — Ow, ! ahf_ p - N _nghn_ ~"

Ukitake found himself .. frustrated or was it - flustered? The man was celibate, yet found himself biting down hard. The sliding doors opened for his quiet exit. SoiFon did the same, itching her sweaty neck on the way out. The incantations could be carried on by the others.. Toshiro and the rest remained, waiting for the process to come to an end. Kyoraku enjoyed the show, sitting back & lighting up his Kiseru.

Their fire in teacher & student's gaze had only just begun, not having the window to extinguish as Ichigo bore into her soul. Damp fringe being combed back as he readjusted his own knees. Cursing and groaning as the connection pumped with electricty. " _Rukia_.. "

He didn't care if others saw. This was what Central 46 needed? Right?

The superior leaned down, still bucking his hips in that tight ring; Kissing the young woman hard and deep, feeling up her pretty little tits.

Something switched - perhaps the lubricant had another effect or her higher up reached a place anew.. "- _Oh, God ..y-yes !"_

The shinigami held her LT, kissing him just as needy; Kurosaki's cock bringing something tight and wonderful into her lower stomach. The pain still present but now so low in volume and overshadowed by.. sweet, thick pleasure! Tingling sensations and knee knocking flutters, every - time - he - hit - _that_ \- spot. "More, _please~ please_ ~!"

Everything was so hazy; So sweaty. ; Compressed. ; Scorching.

Ichigo gripped her slim waist, pressing his thumbs up against the lower rack of Rukia's ribs. Such a fragile, soft body. Smooth, creamy skin.. That lower body was held up higher now; His thighs supported the bottom of her ass..

The sight alone was mouth watering, the oils and perspiration casting a nice reflective sheen. Pale milk skin with rose pink slick. So delectably flushed and exhausted.

Perfect position to tame it.

The whole room filled with filthy sounds as the two reached a place higher. Hot puffs and groans, curses and pleas - balls slapping against Kuchiki's plump little ass even when Ichigo came. Mouth agape, brows furrowed, unbelievable high from emptying inside her convulsing pussy for the first time. "Fuck! You're _milking_ me, Kuchiki —" Central 46's posse watched on intently, swearing it was only for the better good - eye's beaming at the cum leaking out of the young woman. " **Don't stop** ," The LT. demanded, gripping the reaper by her jaw.

Ichigo's seed pooled inside her and all she could think - wish for, was _more_. The young woman wrapped her knees around him, holding the larger body around her to keep him inside. The weight and warmth from her superior's body felt good as he leaned down, whispering hot in her ear.

"Ah, you want more baby? Need more?''

He didn't care if his body begged for him to stop, too over simulated; - Lt. Kurosaki kept moving. Pure fucking ecstasy; Dumping the rest of his thick load and moaning when her sopping wet heat sucked in unlike before. _Over and over,_ tensing around him and swallowing up his seed as Rukia orgasmed hard. The young trainee clenched her hands as she finally arrived to Hedone's palace. Ichigo's big fat cumming cock being the key.

The little succubus shivered and twitched with delight, shaky knees around her boss' sides as he weakly laid on top of her. The sound of a Captain near by uttering a hado to seal what was done..

When Kurosaki pulled out it had felt like what had happened lasted for hours. Perfect, divine hours.. She wanted to stay like that, breathing slow to calm down - eagerly trying to relax as her body came back.

Reapers emerged closer, giving away night robes for the 13th's shinigami's to cover up. Ichigo did what he needed, soon even helping Rukia tie it around herself. Feeling some type of way as he noticed she couldn't exactly walk straight..

''Women, please assist Rukia to her room. Get her cleaned up. Afterward, we will take a look at the orb within.'' Retsu commanded, nodding toward the young woman before taking her leave. Everyone did what was needed, many shuffled out. But before Ichigo could to find Rukia - he was stopped.

''That was one hell of a job, Kurosaki.'' Shunsui Kyoraku complimented, stupid smirk on his face. The man fixed his straw hat before turning around. ''Can't wait for the next trial~''

The ginger ignored those suggestive brow wiggles, walking past. ''Didn't Ukitake ask you to stop getting so damn shit faced?''

''The red on these cheeks aren't from sake, my boy!'' The Captain in pink shouted to the furthering LT.

**xxxx**

Isane Kotetsu walked out of the 4th Division's head quarters, placing paperwork in Captain Ukitake's hand before returning. Ichigo was waiting alongside, finally _feeling_ anything but anxiety and a little angst as his superior scanned the results. What if it didn't work? What if Aizen's plan was worse than he thought..? Than everyone thought..

''The ritual.. was successful.''

A much needed breath of relief fled the ginger's lungs.

''It went better than expected - due to your connection. The way her spiritual energy gave into yours.. it was the model process. The hoygoku is much weaker.'' The long, white haired man congratulated. ''It will continue to get so. With the way the very first demonstration went - with multiple..eh, _sessions_ a day instead, this problem should be dealt with by next week.''

Ichigo scratched his neck as a way to occupy his hands, nodding all too casually. ''Sounds good. I'll get on that - _eh,_ Rukia _and_ I will get on that.''

Kyoraku was right, sake had nothing to do with it..

''LT, you can return to our division's barracks. I'll escort Rukia back.''

''? I can do that, why don't you go while the teas hot. I just overheard your _fangirls_ arguing about it on our way here..''

The older shinigami chuckled. ''..Is it love, Kurosaki? I enjoy watching such a story unfold. It's quite clear you can't handle time without her.'

Nothing made Jushiro Ukitake's suborindate freeze. Rarely did Ichigo shuffle in his straw sandals. He stood quiet.

''Oh, you didn't assume I was in the dark? Ichigo —, how many times did I run into you two? Hahaha.. It's fine, I won't tell.."

The exposed reaper pinched the bridge of his nose, hoping to meditate his headache. What a fool, acting so secretive this whole time. Or trying to.

"I guess.. I figured you'd be upset. Try to stop it." He revealed, sort of embarrasingly. "..Not that I would of listened anyway.." Ichigo mumbled.

"Ahah.. There are a lot of protocols I haven't followed. Central 46, Soul Society - I respect it. But sometimes.. I turn a blind eye.."

Ichigo's nostrils flared as he pushed out air. A soft smirk. "Thank you. For sticking up for Kuchiki back then I mean. I don't think they would of gave her case another thought if you stood quiet..I really mean it," The LT. turned in his steps to sincerily look at his higher-up. " _Thank you_."

Jushiro shook his head, brushing off the gratitude. "No. I only did what a superior should. Look out for his students. Even Soul Society, in the long run. That's all it comes down to right, Kurosaki?"

For whatever reason, the citrus haired shinigami paused. He took a moment, a long one.

"Kurosaki? Is everything alright?"

Ichigo nodded, snapping from his thoughts. "I uh, — I'll see you and Rukia back in the barracks."

Why did he seem so.. bothered?

**xxxx**

Sleepless solitude greeted Rukia and wouldn't leave all night. She wished to look into his eyes again, find the truth only he held. Such a bottomless pit of emptiness Vice Captain Kurosaki could only ever fill..

She was so in **love**. So desperately in love and the young woman knew it was foolish. Allowing him such control of her emotions could not work out in the long run, could it? Or was this Rukia's fear trying to ruin something good? Did she feel unworthy? Untrusting someone could make her feel so happy and it wasn't fabricated?

Such a special night, beside it being for 'Soul Society', which she was for, but Ichigo made love to her. Regardless. And it felt like a dream.. letting him pour all of his feelings into her. _Pound it into me._

..Did he even feel the same?

Was she so devoted - so spell casted upon if her superior didn't hold the same sentiment, would she still be?

It was late, too late when she heard her door open. The soul reaper was finally about to fall asleep.

_Wait._

Her Vice Captain walked in, closing the gap between himself and her bed. A long awaiting smile sat upon her features as he sat down. Candle light offering a warm saturation on both of their skin.

"I know I should let you sleep.. I just didn't wanna wait."

"..It's perfectly fine. _I couldn't_."

She was overwhelming whole. It was too late now - he _did_ control the young woman's emotions. Just sitting there, asking how she felt - if she was hungry; something so trivial yet making her feel like she was his world.

And then he revealed so.

They had stopped their spooning and makeout. Rukia held her hand softly against her LT's bare chest, asking if everything was alright.

"What did you think of me, when we first met?"

The female shinigami was intrigued by his question, melting with a smile but holding it together. She licks her lips, prepping them before speaking. "You seemed.. well - actually, I didn't look much."

He laughed. "You were pretty damn shy. You wouldn't look up at me for the first hour."

She was blushing now. "Shut up.. I wasn't that shy, I did meet your gaze. A few times.." Rukia insisted. "..You seemed very sure of yourself. Determined, outspoken, strong-willed.. You weren't overly nice or a fake. You didn't treat me like the others." The reaper sat up then. "I longed for someone who could make me feel like.. I was Rukia. That's the only reason they're treating me as such. _A soul reaper._ Not Byakuya Kuchiki's adoptive sister."

Ichigo stood silent, listening and feeling his heart burn where her's was.

";What did I think of you? I thought.. _he's the one."_

Her eyes could see him clutch the sheets. Bite down hard on the revelation. Look somewhere to the left, think about what ever he had to say in response.

It caused the trainee worry for a mere moment. Was it going to negative?

"When I first saw you.. I couldn't look away." Her teacher sat up as well, taking one of his student's hands just like he had what beat in her chest already. "..I'll be honest Rukia. I think.. I think it was obsession. I wasn't some weirdo who just got attracted to this girl - I felt drawn to you. Like you were pulling me in and I had to keep an eye on you."

Although what he said was.. different than she expected, she needed clarification. "When we first met.. there was some time in between, no? I don't recall you always watch-"

"When I first _saw_ you." Ichigo clarifed; Making Rukia confused.. "In Shin'ō Academy."

"Ah - Now I understand.." The student realized. "You were.. watching me? Really? Why hadn't I known? I feel foolish."

"Don't. I didn't want you to know. I mean, we were watching a lot of students. Open seats opened and Jushiro and I needed to look out for candidates.." Rukia accepted that but was soon surprised as her higher up sighed; Then corrected himself.

"No.. that isn't true. None of that was.. " How could someone make his lies, truths? "I only watched you. Before you were a _Kuchiki_. Seen your will be unbroken, keep going to prove to everyone you belonged. I watched you smile at your own victory and help others. Watched those same people turn their back on you when you asked for the same.." He clenched his jaw. "..Witnessed you not hold a grudge.. I seen your heart." He poured his soul, losing the fight of urge to kiss his soul reaper. "When I thought I lost you.. I lost myself. But I knew you'd come back to me and..you did. I've never been this happy, maybe when I was a kid."

Rukia was speechless. A part of her thought this entire rendezvous was a dream. Ichigo Kurosaki couldn't of possibly confessed such a thing, said such words..

"The moment I first laid eyes on you.. I knew if the Soul King granted you another 5,000 years - I want the same; Take away a day. So I'll never go a day without getting to see you."

Tears welled up and fell. Fell hard. The young shinigami had never experienced such a overwhelming surge of heartwarming emotion. It held her body in a tight knitted expression of something heavy, heavier than neither could comprehend. Not once in his human life nor death god one.

"Ichigo," She cried, touching his face. "..I —"

"I love you, Rukia."

...

Their kiss was salty and needy. A million stars burst inside the trainee's chest as her superior loved her, taking her somewhere higher than before.

It was most definitely too late now.

He owned her emotions and Rukia submitted them all.

**xxxx**

Another session to rid the Hoygoku. Another, another and another. One long, hard, thick week. Soul Reapers began to doubt the platonic relationship but kept quiet, even when Rukia begged for more. A lot of the men felt envious of Ichigo!

Shinigami bore their eyes upon the climax, uncomfortable as the 13th's LT would finish on his student's face. Was that really protocol? Did Central 46 _require_ Kuchiki to lick it off his tip? This was.. outrages! And why was the room so hot!?

Shuhei asked Renji Abarai outside about his relationship with Rukia long ago. The red head was annoyed, shaking his head. "We were friends for a little. Then we just stopped.."

"Good. After this is all over.. I might wanna talk to her. She can take a cock and looks great doing it."

The taller reaper cringed. "I can tell you enjoy the process of them getting rid of the orb. A little too much, fucking gross man - make more space." Abarai spat, backing away further to ensure that erection was nowhere near him.

Suddenly,

"Does Kaname know you're trying to get another LT to suck you off or is that your little secret?"

The LT and subordinate straightened, wanting to verbally jab back; But couldn't..

"Go back to your fucking barracks, morons. Now."

"Yes, LT. Kurosaki." Both nodded, flash stepping away.

**xxxx**

_"..Let their connection end you._ Body Seal.. #77! _Hugo Suru!"_ The Captains finally finished their mantra, exhaling a long awaiting breath. Finally today's session ended. Everyone shuffled around, getting up from their seats. Ranked and unranked reapers surrounded the two shinigami on the tatami mat, ready to offer clothing and take Rukia back to Unohana.

Except well - they weren't finished.

Clearly they were, with the cum pumping out of pretty Kuchiki as her LT. kept working into her. But _he_ wasn't finished. Raw ecstasy!

Eyes went wide, faces turned red. Captain's were speechless. Groans and grunts from Kurosaki to stay still as his subordinate took it like a good soldier.

**xxxx**

Watching Rukia Kuchiki on all fours was something else. Kyoraku spoke with Jushiro about possible unseated officer exchange and Kenpachi wondered if Rukia wanted to be the mother of his children. Hitsagaya was fed up, Unohana was worried Kuchiki would be sore and Hisagi took some _secret_ photos for the weekly magazine!

One last day. Squad 4 said the results were promising and the orb within would surely vanish with one more go.

Tonight was the night. The 13th barracks was no longer in commission for the demonstration however; Central 46's compound was.

It was strange, even to Ukitake when he read their letter of the change. But nonetheless, this whole ordeal was almost done. Rukia would be safe. Soul Society would be alright again. Finally..

**xxxx**

Rukia was nervous but trusting, giving her heart to Soul Society. Her faith was strong this wasn't all for nothing. The lockdown would be no more, Aizen Sosuke's plan would fail and everyone could go on with their lives.

Her chest raced a little as her teacher lead her. The residential district of where they were called was an enclave in Seireitei. Not too far now, she could see it in the distance..

Seijōtōkyorin (清浄塔居林, _Tranquil Forest of Residential Towers_ ) was inside the Central 46 Compound. It was usually forbidden for entry to anyone, regardless of their military or civilian status, unwarranted. But tonight they weren't. Oh no - the men made of the court called upon Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki once more.

Not to investigate this time;.. to _watch_.

As the female reaper grabbed her superior's hand, she noticed how hot he was. In fact, the air seemed chilly. The clouds were full and dark. What made him so warm? So quiet? Was he nervous? A look at his features answered. Her higher up looked.. angry. Not with her, not one bit - Ichigo was squeezing Rukia's hand after all, making her feel his love.

Yet.. the young man looked as though he was trying to control himself; Convince whatever frustrated his bones that it wasn't worth it. Now it made sense.. Central 46 didn't exactly have a place in his heart. No wonder the shinigami was on edge..

**xxxx**

The crowd was larger now. Maybe it just seemed so..

Seats up high held forty wise men, gathered from all over the Soul Society. Along with _six_ judges. Captains and their subordinate's were also in attendance, casting their gaze upon the new arrivals like the heated lights.

But just because they arrived didn't mean the conversation would die out. Voices spread like wild fire, names like Aizen, Kuchiki, Kisuke all heard while everything else was static.

It was really starting to piss off Ichigo.

Finally a judge - the judge - the one Kurosaki despised, hammered his mallet. The other five followed protocol, using their own to silence opposite sides of the crowd. There was a calming hush that drifted over the compound. Soon interrupted by a hoarse voice.

"Begin."

Rukia swallowed hard. No, she wasn't a stranger to being made love to in front of others anymore; But the 13th's barracks were low lit - offering some kind of comfortability. Central 46's building was brighter than the sun!

"Undress for me." Ichigo whispered, guarding her body with his own to give a little cover. His student didn't need a second to listen, untying her sash soon after, completely smitten with her teacher.

"Of course, Vice Captain~"

As Rukia did as told she noticed the change immediatley. Her superior's eyes had transformed, the whites now coal black. Hazel orbs now glowing amber.

Ichigo stopped his student from removing any more of her uniform. The young woman was confused, pursing her lips but stood by obident; A opened Shihakusho revealing the middle of her chest.

"Before we start.. I want to ask the judges a question ..Since I won't get another chance. I mean, once Rukia and I are done, it will all be over." Ichigo propositioned, not yet turning to face them.

Many whispers fell over the crowd. Higher ranks and lower all looked at each other with a curious look. One judge denied the request and two others began to argue. One voice, just one stood out and everyone listened.

"Look at me when you ask something, boy. That is **not** how you talk to Central 46."

It was quiet then but finally Ichigo broke the silence and gave in to the higher official. At first many more voices sounded up, thrown off by the look in Kurosaki's hollowfied eyes but they soon settled down remembering what happened last time;

_The mongrel can control it, it's fine._

"I just wanted to know about someone. I'm asking for an honest answer."

The older authortive shinigami thought about it, watching his fellow judges converse but his mind was already made up. "This is the only request I will grant you. Go ahead and ask - then you'll proceed to go on with the ritual."

Before her superior could start with whatever he wanted to ask.. the air felt uneasy. Reasons unbeknownst; Something was just.. off. When her eyes met Ichigo's father in the crowd, the young woman could tell that she wasn't the only one who felt nervous.

**"Masaki Kurosaki."**

A louder silence met the building. Captain's and LT's felt lost. The magistrates seemed annoyed. Isshin Kurosaki was pained.

"Why do you speak her name and assume we know wh—"

"I said I just want an honest answer. Don't fuck it up," Rukia's Vice Captain spat, voice sending shivers down her spine from how distorted it sounded. " You're all going to end up regretting playing dumb if you try it again."

The court all began to talk again at once and it was difficult to decipher but the majority of it was _outraged_. None of the judges could believe they were being talked down to ; Threatened! They were about to do something about it.

Isshin Kurosaki struggled to get down there, to try and calm his son; But was stopped by the court's authority. Something bad was gonna happen, he just knew it.

However the main judge right in the middle caused more harsh sound to be released, and once again people all listened.

"Order in the court!" The old man shouted, soon relaxing after and hoping everyone else followed suit. "I will answer your question. The late Masaki Kurosaki. What is it you want to know about her?"

Just hearing one of them say her name was like they were scorching his skin. The shinigami calmed down taking a look at his subordinate to feel a little bit of easiness. The ginger walked behind her, returning his gaze to the judgeful court.

It was hard to look up at them as he was about to ask this but he did it even if it hurt and every part of him screamed and begged him to do some thing that would end in red..

"Was she considered 'A threat?' Was soul society.. safer after what happened to her? Did her death fall in it's favor?" Ichigo painfully asked through clenched teeth. "Who did it?! Who sent a shinigami to kill her!?"

Eyes went wide. Soul reaper's grip hovered over their zanpakuto.

"What are you onabout?! "The frustrated judge shouted. "No one knows what you're—"

...

"I told you, you're gonna regret it." Everyone froze, heart beats out of their chest ; Witnessing Ichigo Kurosaki punch his fist through Rukia Kuchiki's.

"Ichigo!" Isshin screamed, followed by shrieking horror as other shinigami all shuffled to make way. Ukitake jumping down and yelling at the nightmare before him. Crying out as he witnessed the orb within his subordinate's hand ; Coming outside of Rukia's torso.

The long haired man called Rukia's name, praying the girl who had went limp in Kurosaki's arms, was still with them. The chaos was overwhelming - Reapers who were not skilled all fought to get out while the ones who were, all surrounded the hollowfied ginger.

However - they didn't get to him.

" _Desukorēru.. Open."_

The betrayer to Soul Society pulled his hand from the smaller shinigami, still holding the now incandescent orb within his palm. The words Ichigo muttered as he held Rukia in his other arm allowed Aizen's plan to unfold. ; The hogokyu now activated, opened up a Garganta within the compound.

It was weak enough to be removed from Kuchiki without killing her, yet strong enough to finally operate.

No one could react fast enough, stumbling as their eyes met the roof to see none other than Sosuke look down upon them once more.

"Ichigo - thank you. Who confessed?" The old 5th division Captain quizzed, smirking as he flash stepped down. Captain's all yelled and screamed, all out to kill him but none could _even think about it._ A barrier that suddenly appeared trapped them and forced them to watch, causing a perfect divider on each side.

" **All of them** ," Ichigo grunted, seething hate from his teeth, grabbing his beloved to rest in his arms. "Kill every fucking one."

"I wouldn't like any other outcome."

"Why did you pull that shit with Grimmjow. It wasn't suppose to happen like that, I was suppose to do it." Ichigo finally got to ask, clenching his fist. "Who told him to place the orb inside her?"

"That was the plan. Mistakes happen. You killed 'D-Roy,' I believe. Jaegerjaquez acted upon emotion. He was only to deliver it to you.. Nonetheless, forgive me. Now - time to rid the real scum."

"STAY AWAY FROM US! BETRAYE—"

Rukia finally came to, shivering and crying out in pain. Nothing made sense, her vision was blurry, her chest was cold and her superior's voice as he tried to hush that everything was OK didn't sound like him..

Then she felt something wet on her face. Metallic scent. Something had splashed upon her. Her grip tightened around her superior as he held her in his arms and that was when she finally opened her eyelids.

A **massacre**. Rukia shook as she stuttered, Central 46's walls were covered in blood. Every single soul reaper except her brother was present, screaming on opposite sides of the room held back by a transparent gate and forced to witness central 46 being slaughtered. All the while her superior could easily attack the man who betrayed soul society and decided to return - _watched_. She fell from his arms trying to back away scared of what was in front of her. That mask was a part of him.. Was it him?

Ichigo slowly walked to her, trying to explain —

The young woman couldn't help but cry, flinching every time one of the jurisdiction that made up of Central 46 was murdered. He was apart of this - _Ichigo_ was. She tried not to look, only hearing their struggle as the old 5th Captain finished them off.

Everything came rushing in at once, the ritual, being interrupted by her teacher asking a question, the name of his mother and then..

"You - you , " The poor reaper hyperventilated, clutching her chest. Violet eyes fell down. There wasn't a scratch upon her. Blood.. her own assumedly, but soon to be realized Central 46's.. "You betrayed Soul Society?"

It was hard to muffle out the groans and screams from other shinigami. Ukitake yelling for her to run, but it was impossible, even with Kurosaki's mask - when she laid her eyes on _him_.. she couldn't focus on another.

"Get up. Come to me. Now."

She swallowed. Her decisions weighing heavily. Sosuke Aizen off in the distance, cleaning off his uniform.. Ichigo not showing an ounce of regret..

Perhaps admiration _was_ the furthest from understanding.

Did he control her emotions, own her heart to such an extent she would follow him - even after _this?_

"They're the ones who betrayed. No one else lost their life." The young shinigami looked up at her teacher towering over her. "You're going with me to Hueco Mundo. Don't bother feeling bad. They wanted you dead, remember? They _stopped treatment_ on you. It fell in _their_ favor."

The blood upon her cheek, staining his skin, the walls, the floors, it called out for Rukia to make a decision.. —But soon it was all overshadowed; by **that** night. Echos of his words and whispers, the way he made her feel..

The trainee snapped from her mind, met with the harsh reality of crimson and betrayal, her teacher standing tall as he bore into her eyes. The Gotei 13 on either sides, trying to break in and rescue the trainee, capture Ichigo and Sosuke before it was too late —

"Rukia.. I love you. I won't leave without you." What Kuchiki's Vice Captain did was.. unforgivable. It was deplorable. It was outages and sickening. Yet.. her heart burned, her chest tightened with something warm. She felt enraptured by the man who changed her world, regardless of what he did to everyone else's..

"Come with me. Now." Her superior _demanded_.

".. _Yes_ , _Vice Captain."_

* * *

Hope you liked it :D See you next chapter.


	5. Hueco Mundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!

It was cold - too cold. Rukia was warmed by thick, silk blankets. It was so unpreferable. Even with her lids still heavy her arms searched for another; Someone even warmer, whom was suppose to be near by. Someone she could hold on to after experiencing such a drastic _nightmare_.. But those cold palms found zero. Ruffled sheets and empty space.

Slowly puffy eyes opened, adjusting to the low white lit room.

_Low white lit room._

When the young reaper sat up, rubbing her lids and blinking to re focus didn't fix the vision before her. What _was_ before her?

_Where am I!?_

The young shinigami couldn't control her breath. Everything was out of sync now; unbalanced. Soul Society seemed to be more distant than ever before. Unfamiliar white walls and marble floors making Rukia's mind spin. The opened window allowing her to peer outside; Night covers the sky, an endless white desert covers the ground.. A chill in the air that seemed to whisper everything wrong. Central 46. Vice Captain Kurosaki.. Aizen. The poor girl couldn't help but murmur, clutching at her chest as the memories came rushing in.

The red upon the walls..

The screams.

He watched. He had even told the betrayer.. to kill them all.

A quivering lip and increased heart beat wasn't the only thing causing her so much pain. It was the fact none of it was a nightmare. It was real. Unseated Kuchiki clutched at the material around her, swallowing - _trying_ to rid the lumps in her throat. It wasn't easy processing what had happened. The wheels within her mind struggled to cooperate. It hurt trying to piece it together even..

Ichigo's face burnt into the poor girl's orbs, even when she closed them - looked away..

The whites of his eyes were solid black. Incandescent yellow orbs that resembled the devil's.

The man who loved her.. helped massacre men.

''It..it can't be.'' Once more that kind, naïve heart searched idly. Her gaze jumping from one part of the bare white room to another; Trying to find an explanation. ''You didn't..''

No one answered. Not a fact finally revealed itself. The subordinate's shoulders slumped as her head hung down. The realization of what happened like a dull knife that finally ripped through her heart. The silent echo of Captain Ukitake begging her to run played in Rukia's ears.

But it didn't take long for the rest of her memory to fill in. The 13th's squad LT didn't kidnap her. Didn't force the issue. He ordered it, but - she could of easily denied him. After what she just witnessed - protocol was done for. Wasn't it?

_Why did I choose to go? H - how could I do this to Soul Society?_

Wet remorse began to build in the young woman's eyeline, slowly but surely falling down rosy cheeks.

The shinigami reached to wipe it, suddenly stopping short to push a cold palm toward her wound. Nothing there now. The horrifying imagery of LT. Kurosaki's hand reaching through her _chest_ trying to nag her. _What did he do to me? That sphere .. before I fell unconscious.. It had to be the orb._

Small hands fisted. For the first time Rukia Kuchiki felt something other than admiration, love or respect toward a superior. She felt betrayal; anger and hatred. But her head pounded, calling for a mini massage to work out the pain _and_ thoughts. _No .. he didn't mean to hurt me. There had to be a reason._

It almost felt wrong to even entertain feeling such a negative way toward Vice Captain Ichigo..

Exhausted, spent air left her lips. Was she being blind? Was love clouding her judgement? _Love.._ It was almost something to be ashamed of. Maybe she was supposed to.  
 _I witnessed my superior.. someone Soul Society trusted utmost to protect .. stage a murder.  
Yet I.. I still have feeli -_

''Look who's up, got her beauty sleep, huh?'' The tease from a female voice was unpleasant. Darkened violet eyes snapped to the doorway to find who owned it. A short young looking woman had entered, white uniform showing too much skin. Long black boots. Two pigtails and one pink eye; the other hidden behind that mask. ''You just gonna gawk at me like a useless piece of trash or say something?''

Nothing made sense. Who was this girl!?

''Who are you?'' The shinigami quizzed, instintively reaching for her kitana.. only to meet nothing beneath the blankets.

''Loly~'' The suddenly innocent arrancar sang, hands behind her back as the distance between Kuchiki's bed lessened. No fear had instilled with the death god's heart. Nor did bubbles form in her throat. But Rukia could sense danger; sense a oncoming threat.

''What do you want? Where is..-''

''Ichigo?'' A tilt of the raven colored head. ''I was riding his dick 10 minutes ago! He might be with Harribel now.. Want me to go get him?''

Rukia tried to blink - one too many times. Slowly, fast - any type of speed yet her lids would not close. So much had suddenly flushed within her. Perhaps the words of this hollow could be a ruse - but Soul Society's trusted LT had just helped kill Central 46. Would cheating be beyond him? At the same time, the young shinigami felt like a fool, embarrassed by her burdened, burning heart. _Jealousy_ \- at a time like this? When you don't even know what time _it is?_

''I -..'' What does the subordinate mutter in response? Kuchiki was stuck, staggered for a moment.  
The other girl loved it.

"Stop! God, I hate you...Do not even try to reply, bitch.'' Hate and anger smoked in the air between them. The tension left Rukia clueless. How could one harbor such feelings for another they don't even know?

''..Please, get him. Or - .. I think I will just find h-''

''No, I won't 'please' do anything.'' The rude woman mocked, showing off a small blade. ''You're not going anywhere, neither. What a joke.. why did he even bring you? Make such a big deal about it?''

It was foolish to see a tiny weapon and feel superior. That thing was simply in it's sealed state. Not only - _I don't have my sword._

The shinigami desperately needed a plan. Kido was still of use, so Rukia wasn't too nerved. The idea of withholding Loly long enough to reach the door seemed to be the only probable idea.. one she had to succeed at. _I'll wait for a better opening._

.. Memories of Vice Captain Kurosaki teaching her about the power of a good opening up on Mt. Koifushi .. His voice, compliments when his subordinate would show progress. The tiny soul reaper shook the scene from her mind, swallowing something down as she prepared..

''So answer me. Why you? Why did Kurosaki pick you? I mean - '' The arrancar let out a breathy laugh. ''Look at you! Look at me! To go to such lengths.. halt Aizen's plans for so long..for YOU!? It fucking irritates me!'' Before Rukia could even react, the jealous young woman jumped upon the bed, hurrying up to grab the death god by the hair! ''I can't stand it! You ugly bitch!''

Rukia was shook, hurtful fist of hair being man handled side to side, forcing her lower body to nearly hover over the bed. Loly's scratches met the shinigami's elbows in defense _and_ face as groans of pain went unheard. Gasps and moans, cries and desperate pleas down the drain. It wasn't over by a long shot. The arrancar had then dragged Soul Society's unseated member upon the ground, kicking her stomach and laughing as she did it. All Kuchiki could do was curl up, letting crimson leak from her lips as her useless hands laid upon the cold floor.

_My kido.. it won't work. I'm useless._

Each hard pound upon her stomach and back.. making her vision go darker and darker .. Promising to fade to black soon..

Then..

As Loly was about to protest some more, the wall behind her _exploded_ inwards. The walls shook and much like them, so did the female arrancar. Pink eyes wide and palms balled..

Grimmjow had arrived.

''Wha - what are you doing!?''

''Ichigo isn't around.. so you take advantage of it? Kick his bitch unconscious? You dumb cunt. He's about to return from the human world any minute.''

Anger took ahold of the hollow's features; hardening her expression. ''You piece of shit! Don't you dare try to call me a -!''

Before the girl knew it the much stronger hollow was within her face. She hadn't even seen him use shunpo. Her blade bounced on the floor beside the unconscious Kuchiki. Now her wrist was held in the wrong degree, threatening to snap.

''I can call you whatever the fuck I want, you _dumb cunt.''_ The espada instructed. ''Wanna know what else I can do?''

''Back away!'' The once strong, 'freighting' arrancar insisted, trying to reclaim her shaky limb. ''You.. you will regret this! Aizen will punish you! He will, for harming me! Ichigo will too! Leave me ALONE!''

Hueco Mundo hadn't heard such a laugh like that in ages. Espadas passing near by mistaken such a sound for a group of hyenas near by. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques canines could of convinced them too. ''You think that _Aizen_ will be upset over _you?_ A lowly small fry. A pathetic bitch? Not only that ..'' Another fit of laughs before the espada could even continue. His grip on her wrist increased as well as the new one upon the other. Strangled sounds leaving her throat now. ''You think _Ichigo_ will be distraught over _you!_? You ugly shit eater? When you did _that_ to _her!_?.. Does he even know you? Do you even know who _she is_ to him?''

*!

..The arrancar had _spit_ on him.

''AAAH! NNUGH!''

Loly was on the ground with two _backward_ wrist then.., squirming in pain as she cried out loud. Too busy wreathing around to even flinch from the stronger hollow's revenge saliva. Screaming in agony vowing that she will kill him and that Aizen and Ichigo will avenge her treatment. Grimmjow merely ignored her pointless threats and knocked her out with foot to the face..

''Fuckin' ugly trash. I'll let Ichigo deal with you.''

Grimmjow approached the sleeping Shinigami, kneeling for a second to grab her. After this, his debt should be repaid to Aizen's right hand man..

Kurosaki's spare room would have to do, given his main quarters were now demolished. He laid out the shinigami upon the bed, staring a bit longer than he should've. The urge to slit her neck was strong, whispering to his hollow roots.. urging the Espada to rid the disgusting, weak soul reaper before his eyes.

But Ichigo..

The number 6 of Aizen's army balled his fist. He had enough sparring against the ex death god.. He didn't need another problem. This one he probably won't survive against Kurosaki.

''What.. happened?''

Speaking of..

 _The devil's_ voice almost solicited a flinch from the sexta espada. The tone, inflection .. vibration of that natural sound braiding with his hollowfied one. It made for a nerve wracking treat. Nails on a chalk board..

''Kurosaki,'' Couldn't skip the formalities now. Jaegerjaques knew his place; Ichigo made sure of that not too long ago, repaying the blue haired trouble maker for his stunt back in the world of the living.. That fresh gash down tan skin gifted by Zangetsu wasn't healing any faster. ''Loly Aivirrne did this.''

The air changed. More so, the target did. Ichigo's charcoal whites faded back to natural color within his eyes. _Loly?_  
 _Who was she again?_

''Where?'' But the urge to alter the power he held in his hand - have Zangetsu in bankai form.. it wasn't fading like his hollowed voice.

''She's scrambling on the floor. I kicked her fucking teeth in. She's deluding herself, saying Aizen and you are gonna kill me for protecting Rukia ..'' The espada shuffled to the side, allowing his ginger haired superior to come beside the sleeping shinigami. Softly did Ichigo brush her chin; soon tracing her cut lip and just listening.

The newest betrayer of Soul Society had thin patience. As more time passed, as more of his vision accepted the brutal site before him of dried blood and purple bruises..

''Thank you.''

Jaegerjaques was at a stand still. His expression bunched together. ''Uh..yeah, you're welcome.'' He didn't really see that coming. More like a _'You didn't save her.'_

It was so difficult but Aizen Sosuke's right hand man forced himself to keep looking at Rukia. Hands fisted and anger surging through veins. ''You can go now. But do not leave Las Noches.''

At first the panther was gonna take what he got, but found himself hesitating at the door way. ''Why?''

''So Loly doesn't leave without seeing me first.''

It brought a smile to the hollow hybrid's face.

**_..._ **

When the door shut Ichigo's shoulders fell. The weight of the world seemed to crush him then and there.  
 _I didn't protect you. I failed you, again.._  
It wasn't anything the ex-shinigami couldn't fix. Szayelaporro once gave him a dose of something he whipped up.. Healed the wound it was used for almost instantly. That wound being Rukia's back and chest. The citrus haired betrayer had nearly dosed his entire fist with it. However ; _This should of never happened.._

A soft kiss was placed directly down on the subordinate's forehead. Two promises sealed within; To return with the very item that healed her before .. and _revenge._

**_xxxx_ **

It was warm - perfectly warm. Rukia's body heat mixed by thick, silk blankets. It was serene. Even with her lids still heavy her arms searched for another; Someone even warmer, whom was suppose to near by. Someone she could hold on to after experiencing such a drastic _nightmare_.. And those cold palms _found_ him. Ruffled hair and big arms.

''I'm sorry I wasn't here, Rukia.. I was in the human world. I'm back.. and Loly's been dealt with.''

''Vice Captain..'' She murmured against his chest.

Slowly puffy eyes opened, adjusting to the low white lit room and Kurosaki.

_Kurosaki._

The young reaper tried to catch her breath, flinching back as she moved away; rubbing her lids and blinking to re focus didn't fix the vision before her. What _was_ before her? Even his few pieces of clothing were different..

The subordinate couldn't control her breath. Everything was out of sync now; unbalanced. Soul Society seemed to be more distant than ever before. Rukia's mind was spinning. A chill in the air that seemed to whisper everything wrong. Central 46. The man before her, Aizen.. The poor girl couldn't help but murmur, clutching at her chest as the memories came rushing in.

The red upon the walls..

The screams.

He watched. He had even told the betrayer.. to kill them all.

A quivering lip and increased heart beat wasn't the only thing causing her so much pain. It was the fact none of it was a nightmare. It was real. Unseated Kuchiki clutched at the material around her, swallowing - _trying_ to rid the lumps in her throat as she backed as far away, ignoring her teacher's reaching hand.. It wasn't easy processing what had happened. The wheels within her mind struggled to cooperate. It hurt trying to piece it together even..

Ichigo's face burnt into the poor girl's orbs, even when she closed them - looked away..

''Look at me. Why are you having such a hard time Rukia? What are you doing?''

It was almost as if irritation was present within that tone.

She'd deny it if asked but the betrayer's student grit her teeth. In what place, what world - did teacher Kurosaki not understand Rukia's opposition? It was more difficult than the reaper recognized. Being so near the one she loved most whilst feeling hostile. The poor woman wanted to be held by the devil in her vision but do something to restrain him at the same time..

It was agonizing.

''I .. y _ou_ \- ..''

What was to be said? Where should the girl even begin? The tenderfoot shinigami eyes widened in surprise for a brief moment. It seemed as if there was a question at the tip of her lips but she refused to ask him.

The shirtless double crosser reached once more, accomplishing in receiving the touch of his student. Her little dainty hand was shaking within his own and he hated the fact Kuchiki was a shell of herself. His gaze peered into the eyes of the young woman as if trying to divine her thoughts. Tightly did Ichigo squeeze that palm, placing his other on top to try and instill some damn confidence within her. Those scared eyes were on him now but the ex-shinigami felt like his student only allowed so under the pretense of him being her superior..

''Central 46 were murderers. _No one else died_. If they did, you can tell me right now. What were the names?''

Violet eyes looked for an answer on the floor and never found one.

''You don't understand .. they -'' He couldn't compose himself long enough. It grabbed his subordinate's attention. ''They ordered for my mother to be killed. My father showed them evidence of her innocence regarding some law that he broke .. You wanna know what they said?''

Rukua swallowed and still didn't use her voice.

''They said it would be in Soul Society's favor.'' Kurosaki's orbs got dark and his lids weighed heavy as the truth was said. Once more did the avenger squeeze his lover's hand. ''It was her then. If it's you yesterday, it will be someone else tomorrow. They kill. They misrule. They abuse their power and have been for hundreds of years. They would of continued to do so. Even after everything with the hoygoku.. they would of ended you..''

The young reaper sucked up air as his hand met her cheek.

''It isn't as if I plan to return. Aizen isn't going to neither. All I wanted to do was stop them.. It's done now. I'm sorry you had to be apart of it.'' The planner of their ruin apologized. ''I don't care if you hate me for stopping them. I don't care if you hate me for betraying Soul Society. You are all that matters to me, Rukia. No one, not them, not Soul Society. _You_.''

Something about it seemed to make her chest feel swollen but at the end.. it seemed to irk the girl more so. Features no longer soft and weary but hard and repulsed. ''Stop,'' She defied, hand over his to remove it. Jaw tight. ''Do not place such a weight upon me. Vice Ca -..'' Her words cut short. That wasn't his title anymore, was it? '' _Ichigo_.. do not use me to fabricate a sympathetic cover for that - that massacre.'' Even saying such a word out loud was arduous. It solicited images she wished not to revisit. ''..I understand. I know Central 46 is - _was_ familiar with injustice. Your family suffered due to it and for that I feel your pain within my own chest. But helping the betrayer to Soul Society.. _dragging me along,_ .. to kill those men? Nothing is hopeless enough to result to such a act! You even had an orb hidden within me! So I do not look at you with hearts in my eyes when you mutter such reprehensible things!''

There was a loud sound and it made Rukia's skin jump. When the Shinigami registered what it was Ichigo had already abandoned his bed and stood over her. Kuchiki had realized she'd fallen off the mattress, landed on her rear and backed up with the help of her palms.

She wondered as those golden eyes peered down at her if this was how Central 46 felt..

But at the same time .. as Vice Captain Kurosaki's face hardened with a scowl, her chest tightened. Her mind swam in too many directions. Revere still ashamedly unashamedly making her adjust her shoulders and hold that chin up. Heart beat crazy and yearning for something - _someone._

''That pride you give such a shit about is worth nothing! If you think those judges deserve the right to overrule and kill innocent people, including my mother - including ** _you!?_** \- than your pride is flawed! No one is going to stand idly by like a coward. They're all dead and won't be able to do anything like that again. I don't care if you give me dirty looks. So shut the fuck up Rukia..'' The older shinigami spat, hands fisted as anger no longer stood at bay. Rukia was on edge, the space between her lungs shaking. '' _I_ protected _you_ and that's all that matters. I'll do it the same exact way, 10000 more times If I have to.''

Swallowing down that crimson heat the citrus haired betrayer took a second, coming back to what his little shinigami muttered earlier.  
''Is that how you feel? That _I dragged you along_?''

He was mad.. But why hadn't he reached for his power like that one part of her mind feared? Now her heart was rubbing it in her insecurities' face, shoving it down doubt's throat.

''I .. -''

The tension got more heavy but not in the unsettling way. Suddenly Kuchiki's lover was beside, kneeling just there to get a better look at her healed features.

''I know I'm piece of shit. I did drag you along .. You should of never been apart of this plan Rukia.. '' Ichigo admitted, muscles tense now. ''..But I fell in love with you before any of it.'' He revealed once more, side of his world's skin now held within his hand. Softly did his thumb trace the shape of her lips and she let him. ''When it came time and Aizen had first betrayed Soul Society .. he planned to kill _everyone_. I changed his entire plan, I bought as much time possible - just so I could save _you_. I altered his mindset and gave him a entirely different outlook. Because he was grateful, he decided to let me in on something I had never tried to take a look into. He showed me proof.. told me who helped end my family so long ago. Things changed.. Now I had a plan and Aizen was happy to help. We worked together and now you're beside me.. and everyone you know is still alive. I'm not a bad guy. I'm not a killer of innocents. I got to avenge my mother's murder .. and I get to spend as much time with you as I want. So why are you shaking?''

It was hard to accept this. Not what her Vice Captain had said, but that fact _she was_ accepting it. There was no clear answer on what was in the future. Would they remain here? What was 'here'? How many espadas were near..? This shinigami was suppose to stand, spit the double crosser in the face, fight him - _run; A_ nything but _this_ , right? Hell, her palm was over her lover's once more..

''There is so much you're not explaining.. Central 46, to you - deserved to die. I see.. But Sosuke - what is this new plan? What is this orb? Why was it within me? Why can't I use power?.. _What now?_ ''

''I will tell you everything, Rukia. I promise.. but you don't need to know that right now. What should be important to you is that you're safe. Soul Society is safe. You're with me and no one is gonna come between that ever again.'' Hotly did honey eyes melt upon plump lips. ''- _Right?_ '' He finished.

Rukia wasn't. She didn't abandon him, push away that look..

''Yes, Ichi -''

'' _Don't call me that_. What are you suppose to call me, Rukia?''

Her throat went dry. It wasn't due to power dynamic. The loss of kido. Some type of fear..

'' _Vice Captain Ichigo._.''

She was enchanted again, completely under his spell as he kissed her hard. Breathing into her mouth as he relished the taste of sweet little Kuchiki. The young woman accepted his promise and didn't second guess him, ashamedly unashamedly wanting her teacher as hotly as he needed her. Accepting his defense whether or not she should of..

'' _Vi_ ce Ca _ptain Ich_ igo..'' She moaned, squirming in his grip as he stood, holding that tight waist with one arm as the other pulled on her hair; forcing his student's head back and exposing that soft neck to suck on and lick at. There was a small thud as the female soul reaper was dropped on the bed. They had sex already - but this was different. Kneeling over his lover to unrobe her, move that lousy soul society uniform out the way to kiss each breast tender.. The way slowly and gently did her superior press his lips up and down those legs..

Ichigo was about to make love to her.

Irredeemable Kurosaki's mouth watered, lifting it so from his student's tummy to watch those outstanding gorgeous violet hues. Lashes fluttering and cheeks burning hot. _The_ young woman loyal enough to such people not seeing the wrong in being murdered by them.. ready to feel their betrayer's cock. Be made love to without any regret. Ooh, it sent shivers up and down his skin. The good kind; the teeth grinding kind. _Ooh_ , he was gonna pour all his reprehensible, irredeemable, _thick_ love inside her tonight.

Such a good girl to him, loyal until the end..

His shinigami helped him remove the rest of her shihakusho. Body blushing hot as a tan hand cupped her heat right after, sliding a finger in between teasingly as their tongues greeted one another. Rukia was so skilled at dosing each part of Ichigo in petrol, making the reaper pulsate at how creamy she already was.

''Move your hair out of the way for me..'' Her Vice Captain whispered, twisting her nerve endings as he licked at his own wet digits. Soon pulling his student leg's to the left to rotate her.

One hand through the front of her forehead and down the back, ridding her bang for now as she braced for her teacher. Biting down on swollen lips as she spread two milky colored thighs on the edge of the bed. Kurosaki leaning over to meet that sweet juicy heat and keep demanding eye contact the whole while. No one to watch anymore, the ritual on lookers as Vice Captain Kurosaki spreads her fat little pussy, cock twitching in his white hakama.

''I can't wait to make you feel good, Rukia.''

His voice and that _yearning_ made her insides reduced to gush and beg for more..

Toes curled and fingers followed suit. Ears hot and inner thighs sticky. ''Mmhnp! ~ '' Was all the young shinigami allowed, trying to bite back what her throat was trying to let escape as that _tongue_ began to flick at her sensitive clit. But Rukia was losing that fight.. '' _Nngh_ .. oo _h_ m, Vice _Captai_ n ..''

Soul Society's betrayer couldn't help it, reaching a hand down down past the side of the bed to jerk himself off, too high from that voice and this delicious taste. Transparent fluid that left gooey stretchy ropes between her tiny tight hole and his chin. Fuck! Ichigo could drown in her, drink it all in as he made out with the top of her pinky flesh core. Tongue making love to that bundle of everything that made her cum. The poor girl couldn't think straight, lost in Ichigo's nibbles and sucks..

A dainty hand pulled at carrot colored hair, twisting her digits into the top of his head. The other hand squeezing down on a little cute tit. Eyes fluttering open and close as those sexy lips quivered. Drool beginning to pool at the sides, tongue hanging out like a good little subordinate. ''More ~ _Please, Vi_ ce Cap _tai_ n ~''

He took his time then, dragging his wet wide muscle down and earning a hip twitch. Orbs locked onto her's as he teased her insides. Feeling the shape of it from there.

''Mh _hmfuck_! ~'' Rukia cried, hands shaky and hips about to do the work for him. The desperateness of it all lit Ichigo on fire. He had to stop pumping inside his fist, too close to climaxing from his student's face and pleas.. '' _Soul King_ .. yes!'' Kuchiki exhaled, head falling back as her lover brought his hand over, rubbing a thumb up and down her swollen little clit with intent, shoving his big fat tongue inside and out of her the meanwhile. She was stuttering then, seeing stars sprinkle over her vision and colors danced behind her eyelids. But then he switched - entered a finger and another, curled them _upward while he kissed_ and _massaged_ that plump piece of nerves with his mouth once more..

''I'm cumm ~ I'm cumming in your mo- _mouth, Vice Cap_ tain!'' The good little subordinate cried in a lighter pitch now, drunk off him. Her body and mind not meeting, movement out of sync as she tensed over. Repetitively, knees turning to jelly and back arching, thighs shaking as she clenched her breast _hard_. Moaning everything that didn't make sense. Messing up the man who she admired's own name.. '' _Cu_ m. _Cumming in_ your mouth still ~ _Mhhhmn, like you always_ order me to ~ it feels _so_ good ..'' It was hard to sit up. Rukia found it much easier to lay down, thighs still spread as Ichigo cleaned her up. Vision going blurry and body jolting in random intervals..

Her hard breathing finally let up when he stopped. Things got easier as time slowly ticked by.. Finally she saw him, leaning over her now; cleaning his chin with a digit and smirking like a demon. He looked so pleased with himself.. Kuchiki's heart sang.

But then his other hand tapped at her lips, wanting entry.. She kept her eyes up on him, opening up without questioning. But it wasn't _her_. She wasn't thick like this. The shinigami had tasted herself before from the pad of his fingers. What was she sucking on?

_Him._

Softly did Rukia's eyelids close, both hands on her superior's wrist as she lapped away at his own climax, enjoying what he had given her. Murmuring like it was a strawberry soda.

The bed dipped in when her teacher collapsed beside her then. Heaven visited and allowed the sins of Ichigo Kurosaki to be washed away for tonight, allowing him a taste; He held Rukia tightly against his body as they both drifted to sleep.

**xxxx**

''So.. _are_ you on his side?'' Rukia questioned, following her superior down the long halls of Las Noches. Towels in her hand and a new uniform to boot. The showers were not too far that Ichigo was leading her to now.

''..Yes. The next part of his plan doesn't involve killing anyone. He helped me, Rukia. So I'm going to help him now.''

The way he had said it. _Am I not going to like the way you do? Is this plan worse than ending Soul Society? Ah.. Vice Captain, what did you get yourself into?_ There was a part of her that held disappointment. She wished her superior had shushed her, pushed a digit against her lips and made sure no one was listening - only to whisper it was all some type of ruse. He wasn't on that monster's side.. But it didn't happen.

''I understand, Vice Captain.''

At the very least .. if no one was going to get hurt, if Soul Society or innocent people weren't going to meet their end.. than she would be content.  
For now.

''By the way,'' Ichigo mentioned, opening the door to the shower rooms and baths for her. ''There's a bracelet there you're wearing. Aizen was weary. Scared like a idiot. That's why you can't use your powers. I'll make sure it gets removed. I didn't know he did that. He obviously made someone put it on while I was getting Urahara..''

Her eyes narrowed and raven brows slanted downward. The petite shinigami rid her uniform, helping her teacher do the same.

''Kisuke? What does he have to do with this?''

''..A lot.'' Ichigo tried to brush past, walking and doing to same to turn the nozzle on at the tiled wall. There wasn't any lights, but the natural building's windows offered moonlight that was well enough.

''No but you.. back in the human world - when we visited,'' The beautiful shinigami clarified. ''You said he had betrayed soul society. Knowing where your allegiance truly belonged to.. I am confused.''

The water was steamy hot, inviting Ichigo to grab each side of Rukia's hips, pull her back against him to feel the relaxing heated stream. ''I was too. When Aizen told me to go get him I blanked. Kisuke told me I wasn't suppose to know he was on our side. Said something about the path changing if I did. That the way it's played out is the correct one.. I don't know. But what is clear,'' Kurosaki began, squeezing some soap within the palm of his hand to lather his obsession's chest and belly with. ''Sosuke doesn't trust me completely. Not yet, anyway.''

''Path?'' Rukia wondered, letting it go to capture a kiss as she turned around. Tip toes and all, hands going through now flat citrus hair.

''Now listen.. you're not going to be asked to do anything. No one is gonna come near you. If someone so much as looks at you, they will deal with me. I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I don't even know Loly. I'm grateful Grimmjow stopped her before she took it out of control.''

There was a look of memory dawned on the young woman's wet features. ''Loly? Hmm.. I don't feel any pain. I didn't even remember that. It happened earlier today, no? .. I must of thought it was a dream.'' Ichigo felt just as grateful to Szayelaporro knowing how well his healing ointment worked. ''The pain has subsided.. Thank you. What did you do with her? I hope .. as foolish as this may sound, you didn't do anything dras -''

''She won't be able to kick nor punch again. That's all you need to know.''

And with that the reaper who betrayed SS went quiet, lids close as he shampooed his mop of orange hair. Violet eyes went wide. _Soul King.._

''So Grimmjow..'' The beauty brought up, changing the subject. ''He saved me? Are you on good terms with him?''

''No,'' The ex Lt. scoffed. ''He would of joined her if I didn't cut his chest. He only helped to settle the score on good terms. But I'm not friends with him. Neither are you.''

Rukia chewed on her thoughts for a second. Vision narrowing on the floor. Possessive now, wasn't he?

''I _never thought so._ '' The powerless death god had to remind, not willing to bite her tongue.

''I know you though. You'll see him walking down the hall and go out of the way to thank him. Don't even think about it, Rukia. Don't be stupid.'' He belitted, trying to help wash her but was declined..

''..Vice Captain, I really did not intend on doing so. My first experience with him was not one I can even remember, given that he incapitated me. Matter of fact, almost all my interactions with espadas have been bloody. But if you .. are forcing me against my will - to _not_ thank him ..'' There was a succubus's smirk on those lips. '' _I think I will._ ''

A tease?

Where did this come from?

''What does _that_ mean?''

''..Maybe I'll even express gratitude in _more_ ways than one..''

It was like Ichigo transformed into another form..

Rukia couldn't help but giggle!

His tongue flicked at the bottom row of his teeth at the side. She found it funny, huh?

''I find you .. cute when you're jealous.'' Ichigo's pretty student poked, further giggling as now she was declined to help wash _him._

''..Just don't. Cut it out with the teases and the pride crap, Rukia. I know eventually you'll want to express your appreciation no matter what he has done in the past. He's bad news. Shinigamis and espada.. it's in his blood to want and hurt you. I won't let it happen.''

Her arms crossed now. ''Is that so? .. What will you do if I don't listen? Go against my superior..?''

Now Rukia really liked that look on his face. No more scowl.. just something dirty sketched on those features. Suddenly she was backed up against the tile. Hot golden eyes behind wet flat fringe, hiding most of his forehead and brows.

''I'll have to restrain you. Your memory isn't doing too good, Rukia. Your powerless, remember?''

Her breathing got a little tricky now. Both wrists in Ichigo's clutches, pinned up on each side of her.

''Vice Captain..what will you _do to me_?'' Voice hot and sweet like cinnamon candy. Wet bodies pushing up against each other as he leaned in real close. Lips colliding against her ear now. ''You want to find out early?'' A knee brushing against her, fingers squeezing a hard puffy nipple..

''God, yes~'' Rukia begged, craving her superior all over once more. ''I want to make you feel good too..'' The gratitude seemed to come in one form or another as she fisted her restricted hands.

Maybe that pride wasn't all bad, huh?

One moment the sound of the shower was gone; then her ass was held under his arm and before the pretty shinigami knew it, Ichigo's mattress was beneath her. That Shunpo was unmatched but when it came to his subordinate, it was something else entirely..

Again her Vice Captain was standing at the foot of the bed. Shivers and cold ice caressing her bare wet skin at the sight of his index digit pointing downward at the cushion.

'' _Here_.''

The demand of it all. So simple but she couldn't help but feel so submissive.

Soul Society's beauty crawled over to the spot he ordered making Ichigo weak. Water leaking down his hand as he pumped his hardening member. ''What do you think Soul Society would say?'' The horny ex-shinigami joked, other hand behind her ear, playing with wet hair and tucking it away. Spending as much time with her felt divine.

Purple eyes look up at him from her seat. ''..They wouldn't like such a thing. The mere idea of siding with an enemy is treason. If Central 46 ..- were still in commission, I'd be on trial - facing death soon.''

''I didn't ask what they'd do if you sided with the enemy, Rukia.'' Her superior clarified..

Suddenly, her mouth softly fell open as the tip of him pressed against her lips. It was almost second nature, letting her tongue out to lick and play with the pink head of her teacher. Bringing the beads of pre cum back into her mouth to let her tastebuds go wild. Soft kiss against Ichigo's tiny slit as their gazes were locked. He throbbed against that pretty mouth.

''- I asked you what they would say.. if they knew you were about to suck on his cock?''

Something thick and hot tethered deep inside. Scorching heat already; Her chest got deliciously tight.

''Open that mouth wide.''

Rukia was always a good student. She had a knack for really listening..

''.. _Fuck,''_ The ginger groaned, slipping into elysian engulfment. Fist draining out the water from his shinigami's wet hair he had tied around.. Balls ready to drain their own down her throat. ''There you go, Kuchiki.. Nice and easy. Let me hit your throat.'' His grip tightened on her hair as that gaze went heavenward. Slurping sounds left her stuffed mouth and low groans left Ichigo's throat. Soft palms clutching onto the back of her teacher's knees as her lids closed peacefully, moving slowly back and fourth; that cute little bang following suit. ''Just like that.. so good,'' The betrayer praised, patting his student head like the loyal girl she was. ''Start using your tongue here.'' The flushed shinigami ordered, pulling himself out to tease her mouth then. _Just_ the tip. Softly push past and inside her swollen flushed lips; Trace the entrance and pulse whenever her tongue would wrap around. ''..Rukia..'' That name hiccuped; Sudden and unbridled.

The weight of everything hit for the first time in days.

Looking down at his unseated officer.. just how far she had come, how she remained by his side.. After everything.  
 _This_ was the path.

''Rukia..'' Weaky did Kurosaki say it then, stepping back to grab his subordinate swiftly. Gently did Kuchiki's back meet the bed once more.

''Ichigo..'' It fell from her like a stolen kiss. Big lavender eyes becoming undone with honey as Soul Society's double crosser crawled over her. One hand propped against her teacher's chest as she waited for what was next.

''I l _ove you.'_ '

It hadn't been long since Rukia heard it but now those words felt heavier than before. That three letter sentence muttered from the older shinigami moved within her body. Up and down, sweeping past every crevice; not missing one spot - settling deep within the young woman's heart. Brown eyes behind a drying fringe asking for something in return.

She didn't respond with the same sentiment. No, she'd rather show him; Grab her superior's hand and place it against her beating chest. Rapidly fluttering from his touch and everything that makes him him. The ginger who she could barely gaze up toward on her first day. So long had she felt unwanted. Being unwanted is like an open wound that refuses to heal. The moment doesn't "scar us for life" cause it never heals. Akin to be left dusty, alone in a glass cabinet, trapped in that moment for eternity, not knowing a way out. Frozen in time at 20 something. It's not a question of moving on. It's a question of to be free.

But _Ichigo_ wanted her - _he needs me_.

He didn't respond with the same sentiment. No, he'd rather _show her._ Press his desperate mouth down onto hers, kiss away like there wasn't a tomorrow. Hueco Mundo's skies were never changing darkness but each time his Rukia murmured against him there was light brighter than he'd ever seen or felt hotter on skin. Caramelization as milky palms fist at the sheets, mouth brutalized by her lover's tongue as his still wet erection slid against her. Cock throbbing at the sticky, creamy opening.

Ichigo grabbed a pillow quickly, propping his laying student's bottom to rest upon it. Soon leaning over once more as he planted each of his spread knees a little back. Bodies syncing up, scarlet hot harmony shooting sparks above. Their chemsitry radiating from their skin, electrifying when they'd press against one one. Those strawberry cheeks burn as her violet eyes look upward into his. Whole body flush as her Vice Captain grabs the back of her legs now and moves each out wide from one another; Taking the sight in below, feeling himself bundle somewhere scorching scarlet and aching deep. All for that tight, wet pink pussy.

The betrayer can't help but lick his first two digits, rubbing them against Rukia's little clit and enjoy her wreathe against him. Curl a digit inside the throbbing mess that needed him so desperately. ''You love it.. you're getting so tight. You're sucking my fucking fingers in..''

The poor beauty was embarrassed. Lt. Kurosaki reveled in it, taking sweet joy in those shy eyes; Pre cum dripping down and meeting her pelvis.

''What do you want, Kuchiki? I know you.. You're holding back.''

Her lower body curls inwards by his force. Big hands gripping the back of her spread thighs, pushing them down on each side of his pretty shinigami. Again the sheets crease, held in tight small fist as her legs fold. Sides of Rukia's feet grazing against Ichigo's hips as the ex-soul reaper leans over her again; Looking down with lucifier's smirk at his submissive student, mouth watering at the sight of her slowly opening one. Little raven brows knitting as the rest of her sensitive features copied.

..Each inch that erection slid against; _inside_ her folds.

''Show me Vice Captain.. _how long you've loved me_.''

His explanation was overdue. What her Vice Captain revealed before wasn't something of a oversight. He had mentioned it multiple times now.. He had watched her before they met; He loved her long before. Truthfully, Rukia knew it was a conversation that needed to be had another time for she did felt owed one..and Ichigo wasn't asked for it right now.

He was only asked for _proof._

_I'll show you Rukia._

''Mh _mn-ah_ n!'' The back of her head fell back, back arching as her hard lover began to move. Leaning on his knees and moving his hips to make love inside his shinigami. Pace comfortably deep. Kuchiki's tight little body rejoiced, relishing the big, veined cock making her gush and pulse. Squelching sounds mixed with Ichigo's low voice filled his Las Noches quarters. The bed frame began to shake against the wall as the pace picked up soon and before Rukia forgot, her moans were no longer controlled.

It made Kurosaki's body tense and face hot. One of his hand leaving post from her thighs to clutch and grope a cute little bouncing tit. Head empty - just her tight, squeezing world and sexy voice breaking from his dick.

''Fuc _k, fuck_ -'' Ichigo complained, own head falling back for a moment as his hips began to slam into her. Balls slapping the bottom of her ass, which was proving nice cushion for his pelvis to crash against _over and over. ''..Will you -_ want to stay wit _h me, no m_ a _tter what?''_ He struggled to get out, sweaty now as those hot eyes peered into her heavy lidded ones.

The meeting of that gaze was the beginning of the end.

But not the end you didn't like.

''Yes! ~ _I love you_!'' Rukia cried, chest full and sincere. Even after _everything_ \- ''I l-lo _ve you_..''

And for Soul King's sake, even Kurosaki's water line had blurred a little.

Kurosaki's upper body fully pressed down against her now, leaving an inch of space between their lower. Capturing her moaning, beautiful lips in a heated embrace as his arms locked under her knees and hands pressed against the mattress. Missionary with her legs half up, the bed was really moving now; creaking and shaking as the citrus haired Shinigami pounded _relentlessly_ inside his student. Gasps and moans, stutters and groans. Whimpers and murmurs of his name and her pathetic attempt at coherent sentences being cut off from his lips time and time again. Rukia's world shattered and no plans to heal it any time soon. Just more vicious fucking of it and leaving her tongue to hang out. '' _Mh_ m..! _V-vice C_ aptain.. '' Violet hearts in her gaze as Ichigo held her tight now, breathing down her neck. Panting in her ear like a dog in heat who finally got what he needed. Whispering sweet somethings as his hips did the opposite. Hard, deep plunges.

As the bodies of ichigo and Rukia intertwined in a beautiful dance of love, they ceased to be individuals; They became as one.

Rough love that she'd never forget. His power flowed through her like his obsession. She could feel it - feel how long he had harbored such a thing. Such feelings, such deep, seated feelings. The more he _made her full_ \- the more Kuchiki felt full, more _full_ than she had even been. Stuffed with Ichigo Kurosaki's heart over and over, pouring all of it's contents within in _hot, thick, fat loads._

 _''Rukia!''_ The older shinigami choked, muscles trying to go limp as he continued to work inside and out. ''Shit, _holy fucking - shiit!''_ Hedone's palace opened just for him. It's hidden treasure Rukia, milking him with no remorse and causing the powerful betrayer to be reduced to nothing but a muttering fool. Collapsed but trying not to crush the young beauty beneath who was clutching at her lover's back as her own orgasm cascaded around him.

No - he can't pull out now.

_He won't._

But the body has to recharge..and the muscles need to relax before they can fire again.

Right?

''Ichig- _Ichigo_!'' Rukia cried, held down as her teacher began all over again, love fucking his tiny student's small pussy. ''Nnnghfuck yes..fuuck, take it ag-! again!-'' and feeling everything make sense as he orgasmed _again._ Choked up, Rukia was stealing his breath _._ Second round, more _love_ filling his student up. Breathing loud and out of sync, features scrunched as Rukia's heat accepted his gift once more. Kurosaki had abandoned the human world, soul society and now it felt as though he did the same to Hueco Mundo. For how he was feeling..was unattainable in such a realm. Seed seeping out as the tangerine ex shinigami almost left. Hips not pulling out all the way like the girl stood and waited for. Yellow, incandescent orbs locking onto precious, hot lavender ones..

Only to slam inside all over again!

The female shinigami cried out, holding onto her Vice Captain's biceps as she took care of another one of his aches.

And then _..another._

When Kurosaki collapsed on the side of her, she actually heard him laugh. Hands on his face before he interlocked his digits with her own. Both of their breathing coming to a relaxed pace now as they regain their selves.

''..Did I show you, Rukia?'' He asked breathy.

The gorgeous, sore subordinate took a moment. '' _Yes_ , Vice Captain..''

**xxxx**

There was a knock at the door. Ichigo had explained the level of Las Noches they were in was an area with not many espadas. Aizen's half hollow, half shinigami army mostly had their quarters on the first floor. At first the raven haired beauty was confused when her superior mentioned she wasn't to interact with anyone; But Kurosaki did express the rest of it. In no way did he intend to keep her locked up in his room. But she'd only ever leave alongside him. Not only, but his subordinate was bound to run into someone. The espada were nuisances and more were curious. He planned to introduce her to the few she would inevitably cross paths with but would save it for another day.

So, when the door was knocked upon - Soul Society's most recent betrayer assumed it was Yylfordt Granz, a trusted member of Grimmjow's fraccion and brother of Szayelaporro. For today Ichigo was going to have food delivered rather than have Rukia eat with the others.

''Go ahead, you can get it.'' The once 13th squad member insisted, wanting his subordinate to feel more comfortable. A simple thing really but it meant something to her.

For a moment Rukia stood in front of the door, eye's not familar with her white sleeves or new uniform showing.. that much skin.

She shook such a irrelevant thought. She'd get a change in her outfit soon enough.

When she opened the door however - there wasn't any food ready to be delivered. Nor Grimmjow's fraccion or a brother of a trusted espada.

In fact, the man before her was _no espada._

The petite soul reaper felt her breath stolen. Staggered slowly backwards. No vocal chords exercised, no thoughts presents. Images of Central 46.. what he had done. The red, the pleas..

''Ah, Kuchiki. I like you much better in my uniform.'' Sosuke praised, head pat with a smile. It made the 13th unseated member shiver. Her eyes stood big and vacant, she searched back for reassurance. Ichigo stood still, not a hair on his arm stood up. ''Do not be frightened. I have big plans involving you, thanks to Ichigo. You should feel special.''

_Big plans..? Thanks to Ichigo?_

Again the soul reaper blanked, hand still stuck on the door's handle as her gaze searched for answer within her lover's face. Insides curling at the fact he was once more unreadable. What did any of it mean!?

''I'd like to show you around Hueco Mundo, introduce you to your new home. How does that sound?''

Again - all she could see was Aizen killing. The massacre playing out in front of her blurry vision. Now he was smiling at her, touching her -

''I don't-''

'' _Go,_ Rukia.''

Her heartbeat resided within her ears then. Did Ichigo just say what she thought he did? Or was that some sort of sick trick her mind was playing upon her?

''Your Vice Captain just gave you an order, Kuchiki. I know how good you are are listening to those. Let us leave, then.''

His words evoked something cold within her. Under her skin, an irritation that promised to last. The brunette man made way under the door frame, as if Rukia was about to listen. But when she looked toward Ichigo she didn't feel anything.. negative. His gaze left her reassured. He made her feel whole again - do this and you'll return to me soon.

'' _Of course, Vice Captain_.'' The beauty nodded, turning around to follow Hueco Mundo's ruler..

* * *

See you next chapter, lol. Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
